Radar
by hazelBlonde
Summary: Bahkan mereka berdua baru saja kenal. Oh Sial! Pair: NaruIno Warn: Lemon Chap 10 up. Lil bit SasuKarin
1. Bagian 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruIno

WARN: NO PLAGIAT PLEASE

Radar

 **Bagian 1**

"Mengapa kau tidak mau melihat calonnya saja terlebih dahulu? Mungkin saja kau tertarik padanya?"

Ino menghela nafas bosan mendengar ocehan ayahnya. Akhir-akhir ini ayahnya gemar menawarkan perjodohan, mengenalkannya pada anak-anak relasi bisnisnya, bahkan disaat santap malam seperti ini. Ino sendiri mafhum akan sikap ayahnya yang gencar menawarkan jasa biro jodoh cuma-cuma seperti itu. Ayahnya beralibi ingin pensiun dini dari jabatan petinggi perusahaan keluarganya, ingin mengambil libur panjang yang tenang bersama mamanya.

"Inoichi, jangan terlalu memaksanya seperti itu. Kau membuat putri kita seperti sedang dikejar-kejar hutang saja."

Nah ini Erika, mamanya yang selalu berada pada dipihaknya (Ino juga akan menggunakan istilah seperti itu jika ayahnya membantu ia untuk meminta izin mamanya) berucap pada ayahnya sembari mengelus lembut lengan ayahnya. Dan jika seperti ini maka Ino hanya bisa memutar bola mata bosan, lihat saja tidak sadar umur sekali mereka berdua bahkan sedang saling tatap layaknya remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran saja.

"Jika begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggantikan tugas ayah dikantor?" Ino meneguk air putih kasar didepannya.

"Ayah, jika aku mengurus urusan ayah dikantor lalu butikku sendiri bagaimana?" Ino menggembungkan pipinya tidak setuju dengan ide ayahnya.

Hell, sia-sia saja usahanya. Ketika ia baru akan menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini ia disuruh berhenti? Ino sendiri lulusan International Academy Fashion Paris, Prancis. Ketika awal-awal masuk kuliah Ino nekat mengambil beasiswa disana karena ayahnya tercinta tidak mengijinkan putrinya kuliah dijurusan fashion.

Alhasil Ino nekat daftar sendiri, dan atas kerjasama bersama teman-teman sepenanggungan diawal kuliah (juga ayahnya, yang diam-diam menanamkan modal usaha atas nama orang lain) Ino mendirikan Boutique Fashionnya sendiri. Yang dari nol hingga bisa masuk kedalam Vogue dan Dior Magazine bisa sukses seperti sekarang ini.

Bukan hanya boutiquenya saja yang terkenal bahkan tersebar dibeberapa belahan dunia, namun namanya sebagai desainer melambung tinggi. Pernah menghandle busana untuk para Angel Victoria Secret, bahkan lalu lalang difashion week bukanlah hal baru bagi dara muda Yamanaka itu.

"Dan darling, bukankah kau sendiri bilang ingin segera menimang cucu heum?"

Ouch, pancingan yang bagus ayah. Ino mendengus, ibunya segera menatap Ino dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kau tau Daisy (panggilan sayang kedua orangtuanya) mama tidak akan memaksamu, tapi hanya memberitahu sudah saatnya mama menimang anak darimu." Ucap Erika dengan tatapan teduhnya. Jika sudah begini Ino mati kutu, tatapan puppy eyes ibunya tidak dapat ditolak olehnya bahkan ayahnya.

"Oh ya ini ada undangan pesta dari salah satu kolega ayah, karena ayah sudah terlalu tua untuk dating. Bisakah kau mewakilkan aya sayang? Lagipula disana pasti banyak pebisnis muda," dan para bitch sosialita pastinya, tambah Ino dalam hati.

"Ayah aku tidak ada waktu, akan diselenggarakan Paris Fashion Week dalam waktu dekat ini," ucap Ino sendu. Dan creep, ayahnya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah ayah tidak memaksamu." Ino terkesiap mendengar jawaban ayahnya, biasanya ayahnya itu tidak gampang menyerah seperti ini.

"Begitukah? Aku sudah selesai makan, aku kemar duluan silahkan nikmati makan malam romantic kalian berdua hihi." Ucap Ino girang seraya mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Aisssh, anak itu keras kepala sekali." Ucap Inoichi lelah.

"Jika ia tidak keras kepala, ia pasti anak selingkuhanku sayang," Erika menimpali. Inoichi menatap Erika tajam.

"Kau pernah berselingkuh dibelakangku?" Inoichi berkata dingin dan datar, membuat Erika salah tingkah. Tau begini responnya ia tidak akan berguyon seperti tadi.

"Mana bisa aku berselingkuh disaat aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu sedetikpun," Erika mengecup bibir Inoichi singkat.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit Erika ketika dengan tiba-tiba Inoichi membopongnya.

"Salahmu karena menggodaku dan mambangunkan singa lapar ini." Sedangkan Erika sendiri hanya tersenyum malu didada suaminya.

Ino menahan muntahannya sendiri, sial sekali ia. Ia pikir ia akan mendengarkan rencana ayahnya. Sebab biasanya jika ayahnya bersikap lunak begini ia pasti mempunyai rencana lain. Bukannya menguping rencana ayahnya, ia malah melihat adengan tak senonoh seperti tadi. Ino keluar dari persembunyiannya seraya mengelus dada. Namun Ino tersenyum malu, dimasa depan nanti ia juga ingin mempunyai suami seperti ayahnya yang memperlakukan mamanya dengan mesra.

Inoichi mengusap peluh didahi istrinya, "Ino mungkin menolak undangan dariku sayang, tapi Ino tidak bisa menolak undangan dari orang itu."

Erika terkesiap.

"jangan bilang …"

* * *

Dari dulu Ino sadar, jika hanya mengandalkan wajahnya saja ia tak akan sukses. Bisa saja ia sukses namun dengan mendompleng nama besar ayahnya pasti. Sekarang ia bisa seperti karena kerja kerasnya sendiri, brand sendiri dan mempunyai pegawai yang sangat berdedikasi.

Semua auditorium beretepuk tangan takjub ketika Ino menyudahi seminarnya. Dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, tegas dan penuh percaya diri Ino menyihir para peserta seminar. Tentu saja kepercayaan diri adalah nilai yang utama.

Ketika Ino baru saja turun dari mimbar tiba-tiba Ino didatangi oleh orang yang tidak disangka-sangkanya. Tsunade Senju, rektor dari Todah atau Tokyo Daigaku. Yang juga adalah pelanggan tetap dibutiknya.

"Selamat siang Yamanaka-san, saya sangat berterimakasih karena sudah mau menjadi pembicara diseminar kampus ini."

"Aaah, anda terlalu berlebihan Tsunade-sama, saya sendiri merasa senang jika apa yang saya sampaikan tadi bermanfaat bagi para adik-adik mahasiswa disini." Jawab Ino merendah.

"Jangan terlalu formal, jika dilihat usiamu seumuran dengan cucu perempuanku. Jadi panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Obaa-san."

Ino sendiri mendengar ucapan Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Namun dengan cepat Ino memasang wajah berbinarnya.

"Bolehkah? Jika begitu anda bisa memanggilku dengan Ino bagaimana Obaa-san?" ucap Ino ceria.

"Tentu saja Ino-chan," Tsunade merogoh kedalam clutchnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berwarna gold sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Aku harap sebagai salam hangat dariku, kau bisa mengahadiri acara ini. Cucuku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dipedesaan. Semoga kau menikmatinya." Belum sempat Ino menolak Tsunade sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi cengo.

* * *

Ino mengehela nafas lelah, ia melihat pemandang indah dari dijendela kereta tempat ia duduk. Kereta api express kelas satu yang membawanya ke Konoha untuk menghadiri 'Pesta (shit) Pedesaan' begitu kata Tsunade.

Ino duduk sendiri karena ia tidak mempunyai kenalan dikalangan kelas atas ini. Oke walaupun ada dari mereka menjadi pelanggan tetap butiknya tetap saja berbeda rasanya jika harus dijadikan teman ngobrol.

Ino melihat sekeliling, ada Sakura Haruno seorang dokter spesialis yang juga pewaris tunggal Tokyo Hospital sedang berbincang dengan Hyugaa Hinata putri kedua dari konglomerat jepang. Dan beberapa wanita golpngan kelas atas lainnya.

Sedangkan Ino sendiri sedikit asing dengan wajah-wajah tampan para pebisnis yang ada digerbong ini. Karena ia hanya kenal pebisnis luar dan beberapa aktor Hollywood yang menjadi relasi bisnisnya. Mata Ino melihat pada gadis berambut merah yang tengah berjalan, dan menuju kearahnya?

Bughhh

Ino mengernyit melihat gadis itu ngos-ngosan, dan menyimpan kopernya didepan Ino. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya dirinya disamping Ino, yang membuat Ino semakin bingung.

"Halo perkenalkan namaku Karin," ucap gadis itu berframe bening itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba susasana menjadi hening, lalu Ini melihat sekekliling dan mendapati semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Seakan menyadari tatapan Ino Karin berbalik dan "Apa kalian lihat-lihat hah? Tidak ada gossip lagi huh?" ucapnya ketus. Dan suasana pun kembali seperti semula.

"A-aku Ino." Ucap Ino gagap.

"Ino? Sungguh itu namamu? Ouuuh sangat cute didengarnya." Karin menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Namun tawanya terhenti saat merasakan aura panas disebelahnya.

Well Ino pikir Karin adalah orang yang menyebalkan, tapi ternyata berbincang dengan Karin membuatnya rileks. Mereka berdua mempunya banyak persamaan, seperti terpaksa mengahadiri acara ini, lalu ternyata orang tua Karin sama lebaynya dengan orang tua Ino. Juga umur mereka yang sepantaran membuat obrolan mengalir natural.

"Kau tau Deadpoll? Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika menontonnya. Aku bahkan sudah berniat memohon pada daddy untuk menjodohkanku dengannya tapi sayang, ternyata ia sudah mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik dan baru saja melahirkan anak kedua. Aku sangat patah hati saat itu."

Ino tertawa keras mendengar cerita Karin bahkan hingga keluar air mata. Sedangkan Karin sendiri mendengus sinis dan menjambak rambut Ino.

"Kau sialan brengsek, itu cerita sedihku."

"Auuuch kau kasar sekali," Ino merapihkan rambutnya lalu berdehem memandang mata Karin yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau benar-benar patah hati?" ino bertanya hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak, hahahaa." Karin tertawa puas melihat tampang kasian Ino.

"Heey Hinata bagi kami jus jeruk, kulihat botolmu penuh?" Karin berteriak pada kursi sebrang.

"Yaak! Tidak sopan menyuruh orang seperti itu." Ino memukul paha Karin.

"Dia saja nurut kok," ucap Karin mengedikkan bahunya.

Ino melihat Heires Hyuuga itu membawa botol kardus berisi jus jeruk seperti yang diminta Karin, dan Ino memandang wajah Sakura ngeri yang seperti menahan amarah.

"I-i-i-ini Ka-karin-san," Karin mendecih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memikat kakakku kheh, bahkan kau gagap seperti itu. Kau tidak pantas untuknya." Ino memandang Karin tercengang lalu matanya beralih pada Hinata yang sedang menahan tangisnya dan berlari.

"HINATA!" Jantung Ino terlonjak mendengar teriakan wanita berambut pink nyentrik itu, lalu matanya bersitatap dengan mata zamrud yang entah mengapa berubah jadi merah (atau hanya bayangannya saja?) dan mengejar kemana arah Hinata lari.

"Dia itu gadis manja yang menyukai kakakku," ucapan Karin membuat Ino memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Aku tau dia gadis baik hati, lemah lembut, cantik, cerdas dan elegan. Harusnya dari sifatnya itu tidak ada orang yang membencinya. Namun entah mengapa Ino-chan aku sangat membencinya." Ino tercekat ucapan Karin terdengar sangat menyesakkan, Ino melihat setitik airmata Karin namun belum sempat Ino menyerahkan tissue Karin sudah menyeka kasar airmatanya.

"Karin kau bis-"

"Syuut berkemaslah, kita sudah hampir sam-"

Byuuurr

Ino menutup mulutnya ketika melihat cairan kuning mengguyur tubuh Karin, dengan reflek yang cepat Ino mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyeblok pelaku pengguyuran. Karin terkejut melihat tindakan Ino, Ino sendiri sangat terkejut mendapati dirinya menyiram orang yang tidak ia kenal. Apalagi ia menyiram seorang pemuda yang tengah mengenakan jaket Palvin Paris, ouh sial wajah tampan dan busana kasualnya tidak sebanding dengan tingkahnya yang barbar.

"Karin tingkahmu sudah sangat keterlaluan, dan kau nona-"

"Berambut pirang seperti barbie bodoh dan berdada silicon, kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal."

* * *

Ino mendudukkan bokongnya dikasur kingsize kamarnya oh ralat kamar sementaranya. Memulihkan keterkejutan yang menimpanya, Ino pikir disini ia akan ditampung divilla namun tampaknya sang penyelenggara membuat terkejut tamu-tamu undangannya. Tentu saja rumah bergaya mediterania yang megah menyambut kedatangannya dan tamu-tamu lainnya.

Lalu saat tadi ia memasuki hall besar yang ada dirumah ini ia seperti ditarik kedalam dunia western yang ada dinovel-novel Johanna Lindsay saat ketika tokoh utama sedang berdansa. Sepertinya ini buka rumah tapi istana, lantai yang dilapisis permadani Persia mewah sangat sayang untuk diinjak batin Ino.

Sebagai desainer Inopun tau harga permadani ini sangatlah mahal. Lampu Kristal yang menggantung indah, dinding dengan aksen yang elegan serta lukisan-lukisan dari para seniman terkenal membuat Ino menahan nafas seakan-akan Ino sedang mengunjungi pameran lukisan saja.

"Apakah kau bisa berkuda?" suara cempreng Karin mengagetkan pikiran Ino yang sedang menaksir harga isi dari rumah ini.

"kau! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja aku sekamar denganmu."

"Masih banyak kamar lain Karin-chan," ucap Ino sebal.

"A-aku nyaman denganmu, ini kali pertama aku mendapat teman sepertimu yang bisa aku ajak berbincang selain Termari-neesan. Gomenne jika sikapku membuatmu sebal Ino-san." Lalu Karin mengambil kopernya yang tergeletak. Ino sendiri menjadi tidak enak hati telah berucap ketus pada Karin apalagi setelah kejadian Karin dipermalukan oleh lelaki-pantat-ayam-yang-ia-tidak-tahu-namanya dan tatapan membunuh Sakura Haruno tadi. Ino khawatir Karin akan dibunuh oleh kedua orang mengerikan itu.

"Tidak bukan begitu, lagipula kamar ini terlalu besar untukku." Tentu saja kamar ini seluas 2x kamar dirumahnya, dan juga dari yang ia lihat rumah ini pasti sudah sangat tua dan Ino takut jika tiba-tiba ada hantu yang keluar dari dinding seperti diHogwarts,

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan menata bajuku dan bajumu dilemari. La~la~la~."

Dasar bitch! Menggunakan muka memelasnya untuk mengelabui Ino. "Ngomong-ngomong pantat ayam sialan itu siapa? Berani sekali ia bilang rambut pirangku seperti Barbie bodoh dan bilang dadaku bersilikon. Dasar bajingan sekali ia, aku gaplok tau rasa." Ino mengawali pembicaraan dengan berapi-api.

"Hihii kau beruntung hanya mendapatkan kata-kata kasarnya, bukan perbuatan kasarnya seperti yang selalu terjadi padaku," jawab Karin sendu.

"Apa yang sibrengsek itu lakukan padamu?" kemarahan Ino menggelegak bagai api yang disiram bensin mendengar jawaban Karin. Walau baru kenal tapi entah mengapa Ino sudah menganggap Karin seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Karin menunduk menatap baju yang berada digenggamannya. Dan Ino paham hanya butuh menunggu waktu untuk Karin bercerita. Dengan cepat Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika melihat Karin hanya diam tak menjawab. Ino sendiri penasaran akan istal kuda yang sempat Karin bicarakan tadi.

"Kau bilang ada istal kuda disini?" usahanya ternyata berhasil.

Karin mengentikan kegiatan acara-memindahkan-bajunya pda Ino.

"Benar ayah dan kakakku sangat menyukai kuda, makanya disini ada aku sendiri juga suka. Ohyaa disini ada Dream looh," Ino mengernyit.

"Dream?"

"Yaaa! Dream dia kuda jantan yang sangat cantik berbulu putih seperti pegassus dalam cerita dongeng."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Semangat Ino naik kepermukaan sudah lama ia tidak berkuda terakhir kali ia berkuda yaitu setahun lalu, saat liburan ke New Zealand. Aaaah ia jadi merindukan liburan.

"Ayo aku antar keistal!" Karin tak kalah semangatnya dengan Ino.

* * *

Ino memandang takjub bangunan didepannya, istal kuda yang terlihat mewah. Bahkan lebih mewah dari istal kuda miliknya sendiri, jika ia hanya mempunyai 6 kuda mungkin disini ada belasan kuda. Kini ia dan Karin telah berganti baju dengan baju ketat yang membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Lelah yang mereka rasakan entah hilang kemana.

"Ini Dream, kuda kesayangan kakakku. Dan yang diluar itu yang sedang makan rumput Knight ia juga kesayangan kakakku. Oh ya kakakku mempunyai 2 kuda kesayangan." Ino mengangguk-angguk mendengar celotehan Karin. Tapi …

"Tunggu kau bilang istal kuda ini milikmu?" tanya Ino.

"Well secara legal milik ayahku yang akan diturunkan kekakakku, kenapa?" tanya Karin bingung.

"be-berarti kau- kau cucu perempuan obaa-san?"

"Obaa-san mana Ino-chan?" Karin semakin bingung.

"Maksudku Tsunade-sama, maaf aku lancang." Ino menunduk malu.

"Ya ampuun Ino-chan tidak apa-apa, pasti itu Obaa-san sendiri yang menyuruhmu memanggilnya seperti itu kaan?" Tebak Karin, Ino sendiri mengangguk malu. Karin sendiri kaget biasanya Obaa-sannya itu tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu jika bukan oleh cucunya sendiri. 'terlihat tua' begitu katanya.

"Aisssh orang tua itu, ia tidak bilang padaku. Jika aku tau kau adalah orang yang diundang oleh Obaa-san aku akan memperlakukan dengan istimewaaaaaaa. Hihii."ucap Karin seraya berojigi pada Ino, Ino pun tertawa dengan sikap berlebihan Karin.

"Ahhh gara-gara nenek tua itu aku sampai lupa tujuan kita kesini kan untuk berkuda, tunggu aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk memasangkan pelana pada kuda-kuda." Ucap Karin seraya berlari kecil keluar istal. Dan Ino ketika sudah tak melihat sosok Karinpun tersadar ia ditinggal sendirian ditemani kuda-kuda yang sedang berbaring malas.

Ino berjalan-jalan keluar istal, lalu matanya jatuh pada Knight kudah hitam yang kata Karin milik kakaknya sedang disisir oleh seseorang. Bulu hitam knight sangat mengkilat seperti iklan shampoo saja. Tanpa sadar Ino melangkah mendekati Knight dan mengelusnya pelan melupakan seseorang yang sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ino terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bass disampingnya, dengan gerakan pelan Ino menoleh dan mendang sosok disampingnya.

Ino menahan napas, ketika mendongak melihat seorang pemudah pirang jabrik dengan sorot mata birunya yang tajam. Tubuhnya berwarna tembaga menandakan sang empunya sering berada dibawah terik matahari juga badannya yang berotot dan terlihat liat, dibanjiri oleh peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Dan Ino baru sadar jika pemuda didepannya sedang bertelanjang dada.

Namun dengan menekan segala rasa malu dan egonya, Ino menaikkan dagunya. Mata Ino memandangi pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut jins belel selutut dan sepatu boot yang terlihat ussng bisa Ino lihat pemuda ini hanyalah seorang pekerja istal dirumah Karin. Dan mendengus sinis, weel Queen will be Quen is back.

"Ahhh jadi kamu adalah pelayan yang Karin katakana. Well aku adalah Yamanaka Ino dan aku disini untuk berkuda menikmati pemandangan disini, jadi bisakah kau memasangkan pelana kuda untuk Dream?" Ino bertanya dengan nada angkuh. Namun berubah menjadi marah saat mendengar nada sinis dari pemuda itu.

"Kheh, siapa yang mengijinkanmu menunggangi kuda-"

"Aku! Aku yang mengijinkannya. Kakakku pasti tidak akan marah jika aku yang mengijinkannya." Ucap Karin gugup, Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakana Karin!" Ino menutup mulutnya mendengar Karin dibentak oleh seorang pemuda yang hanya penjaga istal, tidak sadarkah jika ia sudah membentak majikannya?

"Kau sangat tidak sopan membentak majikanmu, panggil dia Nona Karin!" ucap Ino dengan suara tinggi. Karin sendiri memandang Ino dengan berbinar dan berjingkrak senang, senang ia mempunyai pendukung.

"Ahh iyaaa, aku lupa memperkenalkan Ino-chan, ini Naruto ia adalah pelayan yang aku sebutkan tadi. Ia yang mengurus istal kuda keluargaku." Ucap Karin memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Nah aku ada urusan mendadak, kau tau sebagai tuan rumah aku harus menyiapkan menu untuk makan malam nanti. Dan Naruto ini akan menemanimu berkuda. Dan kau Naruto temani Nona Ino berkuda jangan sampai terluka atau tersesat." Karin memberikan perintah dengan tegas pada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri melengos meninggalkan kedua gadis itu menuju istal kuda yang beberapa meter didepannya.

"Ino-chan, jangan diambil hati ia terkadang memang tidak mempunyai soapn santun. Keluarga kami masih memperkejakannya karena ia begitu berdedikasi dalam pekerjaannya. Maka dari itu ia masih kami perbolehkan untuk bekerja disini."

"Keluarga kalian sangat baik sekali, jika aku jadi kau sudah aku tending pelayan itu ke antartika." Ino mendumel kesal.

"Sudah sana bukankah kau ingin naik kuda? Aku kedapur dulu bye bye." Belum sempat Ino menjawab Karin sudah berlari kecil meninggalkannya. Dengan gontai Ino menuju istal kuda, well semoga dengan berkuda mood Ino membaik, padahal ia ingin berkuda dengan Karin.

Baru saja Ino melangkah masuk tangannaya sudah ditarik kasar dan tubuhnya terpojok didinding. Jantung Ino berdebar ketika kepalanya didekap Naruto, dan otomatis bersentuhan dengan dada telanjangnya. Harum Aftershave yang masuk kedalam penciumannya membuat Ino tanpa sadar mengendusnya dengan pelan. Namun seakan tersadar Ino mendorong tubuh didepannya.

"LEPASKA SIALA-"

Namun Ino kembali dikejutkan dengan bibir Naruto yang menyumpal bibirnya. Seakan terbawa suasana dengan perlahan Ino melumat pelan bibir bawah Naruto. Dapat Ino rasakan Naruto terkejut, namun dengan cepat Naruto membalas lumatan Ino. Dan entah sejak kapan lumatan itu berubah menjadi pagutan liar. Namun seakan tersadar dari perbuatannya Naruto menarik diri, tangannya terangkat menghapus saliva yang mengalir pada ujung bibir merah Ino. Menundukkan kepalanya pada telinga Ino dan berbisik pelan.

"Kau baru saja bercumbu dengan pelayan nona." Naruto tersenyum miring. Ino membelalakan matanya terkejut.

'WHAT THE HELL' batinnya menjerit histeris.

TBC

Haloo manteman maaf yang Hiden Piece aku hapus alasannya karena ada yang memplagiat jalan ceritanya, aku marah sekali, rasanya sangat sakit walau karya abal-abal tapi ada yang memplagiat rasanya sedih sekali. Dan untuk yang plagiat please mikir sendiri dong klau mau buat cerita

Well ini adalah pengganti HP, maaf untuk kalian yang kecewa karena aku ngehapus HP dan untuk fanfic ini semoga kedepannya tidak ada yang mecoba memplagiatnya, karena gara-gara plagiat aku nanti jadi gamau lanjutin ceritanya lagi seperti HP. Aku udah coba negur tapi ga direspon, sedih kan.

Sekian curhat aku, semoga ceritanya suka dan mengobati kalian yang kecewa dengan penghapusan HP.


	2. Bagian 2

Dan entah sejak kapan lumatan itu berubah menjadi pagutan liar. Namun seakan tersadar dari perbuatannya Naruto menarik diri, tangannya terangkat menghapus saliva yang mengalir pada ujung bibir merah Ino. Menundukkan kepalanya pada telinga Ino dan berbisik pelan.

"Kau baru saja bercumbu dengan pelayan nona." Naruto tersenyum miring. Ino membelalakan matanya terkejut.

'WHAT THE HELL' batinnya menjerit histeris.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruIno

WARN: NO PLAGIAT PLEASE, TYPO DSB

 **RADAR**

 **Bagian 2**

'PLAK'

Ino mendorong dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah merah padam menatap Naruto yang sedang memegangi pipinya yang merah tanda lima jari darinya.

"DASAR BAJINGAN MESUM SIALAN."

Dengan santai Naruto mengelus wajah merah padam gadis didepannya, membingkai wajah merah padam sang dara Yamanaka.

"Walau aku bajingan mesum yang katamu sialan, kamu tetap menikmatinya bukan?" Seringai puas terpampang pada wajah rupawan didepannya. Harga diri Ino semakin jatuh, oke memang tadi ia –sedikit- terbuai hanya sedikit. Dan walaupun cumbuan tadi sangat memabukkan membuat akal sehatnya hilang, tetap saja ino bergidik jika mengingat siapa orang yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi seperti itu. Hanya pelayan rendahan, well terdengar jahat tapi itu kenyataan.

Dengan cepat Ino menghempaskan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya, tanpa berkata-kata ia bergegas meninggalkan Naruto diistal oh tentu saja dengan bonus injakan dari boot hitam kesayangannya.

* * *

Ino memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan bantal berenda merah dikamarnya, Karin bilang bantal ini sangat empuk dan lembut karena isinya adalah bulu-bulu angsa putih yang dibalut dengan sarung bantal sutra. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu, karena mengapa ia merasakan –dirinya-merasa-bersalah karena telah memaki dan 'sedikit' menyakiti Naruto dengan tamparan dan injakannya.

Ino meraba bibirnya pelan dan memejamkan mata, rasa mint dan nikotin masih berbekas dimulutnya. Apakah pelayan itu merokok? Menelan ludah Ino mengahapus ingatan akan kejadian tadi, oke walaupun ia benci mengatakan tapi kini bagian pusat dirinya basah.

"Ino-chan bagaimana berkuda tadi apakah menyenangkan?"

Ino terduduk kaget diranjang saat suara Karin membahana bergema dikamarnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, (mendengus) apanya yang menyenangkan? Aku tidak jadi berkuda karena pelayanmu yang kurang ajar itu membuat moodku jelek." Dan basah, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh minta maaf jika pelayanku yang tidak sopan itu membuatmu tidak nyaman." Ucap Karin tidak enak seraya berojigi didepan Ino.

"Ie bukan begitu maksudku Karin, lagipula ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Ino panik.

"Baiklah jika begitu, apakah kau tidak bersiap-siap? Sebentar lagi makan malam dimulai." Karin bertanya saat melihat pakaian Ino masih sama dengan yang Ino kenakan saat akan berkuda tadi siang.

"Be-benarkah?" Ino melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 5 menit. Oh tidak.

"Bergegaslah, makan malam dimulai jam 7. Aku menunggumu dibawah Ino-chan."

* * *

Ino menatap dirinya di cermin, menatap gaun gading selutut model Sabrina yang melekat ditubuhnya. Seakan-akan gaun karya Christian Dior ini dijahit khusus untuknya. Serta Kristal amor sapphire yang menghias leher jenjangnya.

Apakah dandanannya untuk makan malam kali ini tidak berlebihan. Ino kembali menilik make up tipis diwajahnya, ia tidak memoleskan foundation seperti biasa karena ini hanya acara makan malam biasa, dan ia tidak ingin wajahnya terlalu tebal seperti dempul. Dan rambutnya hanya disanggul rendah biasa tanpa pernak pernik, memperlihatkan bahu telanjangnya. Dan sentuhan terkahir kaki jenjangnya mengenakan stiletto heels hitam hadiah dari sahabatnya sesame desainer, Jimmy Cho.

Ino menuruni tangga perlahan, ia sedikit berdebar mengingat ia terlambat sampai dimeja makan 5 menit. Untung saja dipersimpangan ia melihat Karin, yang terlihat cantik dengan drees marron selutut bertali spageti, Karin mencepol rambutnya dan make up tipis mempercantik dirinya menghilangkan kesan jahil yang selalu ada didirinya.

"Beruntung aku bertemu denganmu, aku sedikit gugup" ucap Ino pelan.

"Seorang Yamanaka sepertimu bisa gugup juga heh," seringai culas menghiasi wajah Karin.

"Aku orang yang tepat waktu, sangat tidak biasa bagiku untuk datang telat seperti ini."

Karin memutar matanya, Ino terlalu hiperbolis.

* * *

Ino memakan hidangan didepannya dengan tenang, tak memperdulikan suara Haruno muda didepannya yang tengan berusaha memprovokasi menaikkan amarahnya.

Ino dan Karin baru saja memasuki ruang makan, dan karena kedatangannya yang 'sedikit' telat membuat semua pasang mata menatap kearah mereka. Bisa Ino tangkap beberapa atau hampir semua lelaki diruangan itu menatap Ino dan Karin takjub. Dengan dandanan mereka yang sederhana justru menonjolkan kecantikan mereka, sederhana, elegan dan berkelas.

"Mereka terpesona padamu Ino-chan hihii," Karin berbisik ditelinganya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya mata mereka tertuju padamu?" Ino dan Karin tertawa pelan. Sontak saja kaum adam yang melihatnya terpesona, dan seperti biasa aka nada lirikan iri dan sinis dari kaum hawa yang melihatnya,

'Byur'

"Ups, maafkan aku Karin-chan aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumanku. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku licin dan gelasku terlepas begitu saja." Ino menatap tajam rambut pink yang sedang membual didepannya. Baru saja tangan Ino ingin menjambak kepala pink itu, tangan Karin sudah menahannya.

"Ino-chan, aku tidak apa-apa. Kumohon jangan membuat keributan diacara kakak-ku ini," ucap Karin memohon.

"Karin, ayo ganti bajumu. Malam ini kau makan malam denganku dan tidak ada penolakan."

Ucapan tegas seorang pemuda membuat Ino mengatupkan kembali mulutnya yang baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Karin. Ughh mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang selalu mendahuluinya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata?

Ino menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan curiga.

"Tenang saja aku akan menjaga Karin-chan." Ucap pemuda itu dengan datar, Ino mulai sanksi apakah Karin akan baik-baik saja dengan pemuda tanpa alis yang tampan itu?

"Ino-chan aku baik-baik saja, kau makanlah dulu kita akan bertemu lagi dikamar." Ucap Karin tersenyum pada Ino. Dan seperti biasa belum sempat menjawab Karin sudah pergi dengan pemuda tidak jelas itu. Dan Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melangkah menuju kursi kosong didepannya.

* * *

Dan kesabaran Ino seakan-akan sedang diuji oleh Kami-Sama, karena ternyata kepala pink itu tiba-tiba saja ada didepannya dengan putri Hyuuga yang katanya anggun dan bersahaja itu. Sedari tadi mulutnya tidak berhenti mengoceh, ohh kasihan sekali Hinata Hyuuga mempunyai teman yang selalu minta dibogem.

"Kau tahu Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun itu menyukaimu kan mungkin sangking frustasinya simata empat (panggilan ejekan bagi orang berkacamata) itu berubah haluan menjadi lesbi."

"Sa-Sakura-chan tidak baik berburuk sangka."

Jawaban bagus Hyuuga, Ino menambahkan dalam hati. Ino mengernyit jijik melihat Sakura yang mendengus ketika masih mengunyah makanan. Table mennernya sangat-sangat berbeda dengan Hinata.

"Kudengar ia meminta sekamar dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang!" bisa Ino lihat dari ujung matanya, jika Haruno muda itu melirik terang-terangan padanya. Sabar Ino, sabar.

"Atau aku sudah menduga mungkin sipirang itu hanya memanfaatkan nona muda manja itu agar mendapatkan kakaknya, trik yang sangat murahan bla-bla-bla …"

Menelan kunyahan terakhir Ino membersihkan sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan, lalu berdiri anggun. Tangannya meraih mangkuk Kristal yang berisi sup ayam hangat didepannya. Uhh sayang sekali makanan selezat ini menjadi senjatanya, mubazir rasanya.

"Lalu, kau tau Hin- AWW PANAS, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN JALANG?!"

Tersenyum tipis Ino menatap Sakura yang berlepotan cairan lengket didepannya.

"Maafkan aku sungguh, tanganku licin dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Apakah kau akan memaafkanku yang sungguh tidak sengaja ini." Ino sengaja mengucapkannya dengan nada merajuk.

"KAU-" Ino menutup mulutnya kaget saat melihat tangan kekar menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura yang hampir menamparnya.

"Lepas Naruto-kun, kau tidak lihat apa yang ia perbuat pada tunanganmu ini?"

Apa? Ino tidak salah dengar? Naruto adalah tunangan sirambut pink ini? Astaga pelayan?

"Aku tidak menyangka Haruno-san, seleramu adalah seorang pelayan." Ino tersenyum miring dan memperhatikan Nauro dengan setelan Armani hitam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya dan Oxford black yang menjejak lantai. Apalagi jam tangan Jaeger-LeCoultre yang menghiasi tangannya. Jika dihitung-hitung outfit Naruto bernilai puluhan juta. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto ini?

"Sakura dengar aku bukan lagi tunanganmu, dan kau Yamanaka-san ikut denganku!" ucap Naruto seraya melangkahkan kaki.

Ino hanya terdiam mematung, Naruto sekarang berbeda dengan Naruto yang diistal tidak ada nada ucapan yang mengejek menggoda, yang ada penuh wibawa dan ketegasan.

Naruto membalikkan badannya saat dirasa Yamanaka muda itu tidak menuruti ucapannya, dengan langkah lebar Naruto mendekati Ino.

"Kyaaa apa yang lakukan bajingan mesum!" Ino berteriak seraya memukuli punggung orang yang memanggulnya itu.

"Kau dalam masalah manis." Ucap naruto seraya meremas bokong Ino pelan.

TBC

Taraaa maaf ya pendek lanjutannya kehapus hiks nanti akan Hazel update lagi. Semoga kalian puas dengan tulisan yang Hazel tulis didini hari ini hehe.


	3. Bagian 3

"Kyaaa apa yang lakukan bajingan mesum!" Ino berteriak seraya memukuli punggung orang yang memanggulnya itu.

"Kau dalam masalah manis." Ucap Naruto seraya meremas bokong Ino pelan.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruIno

WARN: NO PLAGIAT PLEASE

 **RADAR**

 **Bagian 3**

Ino memegang kepalanya pelan, ia merasakan dunia sekitarnya berputar. Idiot itu, tidak bisakah pemuda itu menyeret dirinya 'baik-baik'? bukan dipanggul seperti memanggul karung beras seperti ini.

Ino membuka mata mengamati ruangan sekelilingnya, ini bukankah kamarnya sendiri? Untuk apa ia repot-repot dibawa kesini? Tanpa dipaksa tentu saja untuk menghindari amukan Sakura, Ino akan berlari kesini.

Krieet.

Ino pikir yang menyembul adalah kepala merah Karin, namun Ino hanya bisa menelan ludah saat matanya menangkap kepala pirang menyembul sipelayan menyebalkan oh ralat kepala pirang yang-bisa-saja-entah-pelayan-atau-bukan. Mengingat tatapan orang-orang tadi dan cara berpakaian sipirang itu, Ino sanksi apakah ia masih pantas disebut pelayan.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya, bisa ia rasakan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda tan yang tengan menumpukan badannya disamping pintu kamar.

"Jadi bisa kau sebutkan berapa kesalahanmu Nona selama belum genap 24 jam kita bertemu?"

Ino menolehkan cepat lehernya saat Naruto melontarkan, pertanyaan sarkas itu. Bahkan sangking cepatnya Ino merasakan lehernya sendiri berjengit ngilu. Dengan kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan setengah mati, Ino berdiri tegak.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda," Ino mendongakkan dagunya, tentu saja ia menolak terintimidasi.

"Benarkah kau tidak mengerti? Atau aku harus mengingatkanmu heum?"

"Bisakah Anda keluar dari kamar saya? Saya membutuhkan istirahat, saya kira Anda tahu betapa lelahnya saya hari ini." Bilang Ino pengecut, tapi untuk saat ini ternyata ia telah kehilangan keberanian untuk menantang sipirang menjengkelkan itu. Apalagi saat ia melihat tatapan dingin yang membuat nyalinya ciut.

Dengan acuh Ino melangkah menuju meja rias, mengeluarkan milk cleanser, face tonic dan kapas dari bag comesticnya. Dengan tangan bergetar (karena merasakan tatapan tajam) Ino mengoleskan milk cleanser pada wajahnya lalu menghapusnya dengan kapas. Juga membasahi kapas selanjutnya dengan face tonic, kini wajah Ino sudah bersih dari make up. Mungkin karena ini adalah kegiatan rutinnya setiap sebelum tidur Ino melupakan keberadaan Naruto. Dan kembali menyadarinya saat ia akan kekamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dengan pembersih.

Menghela napas jengkel Ino menatap Naruto, "Anda masih disini?"

"Tentu saja ini kamarku, harusnya kau yang angkat kaki dari sini." Sembari melonggarkan dasinya, Naruto melangkah santai menuju walk in closet (yang baru Ino sadari ada) disamping kiri kamar mandi.

"Tunggu apa maksud Anda? Jelas-jelas ini kamar saya yang sudah diatur nyonya rumah." Ino menahan tangan Naruto.

"Nyonya rumah kheh? Dan kau melupakan tuan rumah, aku heran siapa yang mengundangmu ke _acaraku?_ "

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ino menghilangkan keformalan dan tidak bisa menahan ekspresi kagetnya, yang Ino yakin membuat lelaki didepannya tertawa puas dalam hati.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenali penyelenggaranya dengan baik, lantas untuk apa kau ada disini? Kau membuang-buang waktumu saja Nona."

' _Cucuku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dipedesaan. Semoga kau menikmatinya.'_

Ucapan Tsunade tiba-tiba terngiang.

' _Cucuku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dipedesaan. Semoga kau menikmatinya.'_

' _Cucuku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dipedesaan.'_

' _Cucuku mengadakan pesta'_

' _Cucuku'_

Ino tersentak, ohhh My Lord don't tell me.

"K-K-Kau cucu Tsunade-sama? Jangan bercanda."

"Telat sekali kau menyadarinya." Menyentak tangan Ino, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju walk in closet.

Ino mematung, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merasakan panas dingin. Kami-sama, apa yang telah hamba cantikmu ini lakukan? Ino masih mengingat kelakuan kurang ajarnya tadi siang pada Naruto. Ya ampun, Ino menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah malu. Jika Naruto adalah cucu Tsunade, berarti besar kemungkinan ia adalah kakak lelaki yang sering Karin ceritakan. Oh sial, ia di jebak Karin. KARIN TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU, sumpah Ino di dalam hati.

Ia akan membalas Karin, namun nanti. Setelah Ino menemukan akar permasalahn kesalahpahaman ini, Ino menyusul Naruto kedalam walk in closet.

"Naruto-san anda harus mendengar dulu penjelasan say- "

Ino melotot kaget saat menemukan Naruto hanya mengenakan boxernya saja, dan shirtless menontonkan bisep dan sixpacknya. Maybe this is a beauty disaster they call it. Oh sial, mengapa Naruto ini seksi sekali.

"Kau ini senang sekali ya melihatku setengah telanjang ini, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Tatapanmu seperti ingin memperkosaku saja."

Ini kembali dibuat ternganga, namun bukan ternganga terpesona seperti tadi melainkan terngangan karena ucapan penuh percaya diri. Ketertarikan Ino pada Naruto jatuh seketika. Lagipula kapan ia tertarik pada Naruto? 'Saat kau melihatnya bermandikan keringat jika kau lupa' bitch sidenya berbicara.

Tanpa berkata-kata Ino keluar dari walk in closet Naruto. Okay ia kehabisan kalimat sarkas untuk membalas perkataan Naruto. Bisa Ino dengar suara tawa Naruto menggema ketika ia meninggalkan walk in closet.

Setelah beberapa saat Ino melihat Naruto menghampiri nya yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang, dan mendengus tidak percaya saat melihat Naruto hanya mengenakan celana khaki cream yang menggantung dipinggul dan jatuh hingga mata kakinya tanpa memakai atasan. Sekali lagi Ino tekankan tanpa memakai atasan apa-apa saudara sekalian.

"Aku pikir, kau benar-benar dijebak oleh adikku itu. Hahaa itu semua terlihat jelas dari ekspresi kagetmu tadi," Ino mendengar Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Dan ucapan Anda sangat-sangat tidak sopan Naruto-san."

"Ucapan ku yang mana ya? Dan lagi jangan berbicara formal padaku."

"Kau sialan, jangan pura-pura lupa brengsek."

"Woaaah, aku memintamu menghilangkan keformalan antara kita bukan berarti kau bebas memakiku Nona. Dan lagi aku heran kenapa kau percaya pada Karin."

"Tentu saja tidak bisakah kau lihat adikmu terdengar sangat meyakinkan, dan semua bukan salahku sepenuhnya." Ino melakukan pembelaan diri.

"Percaya jika aku pelayan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap wajah Ino yang memerah malu.

"Bukan salahku juga jika aku percaya, melihatmu yang berpakaian seperti gembel pinggir jalan. Orang-orang akan melihatmu sebagai pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan istal kuda." Ino berucap santai.

"Hahahaa kau gadis yang menarik, kenapa aku baru bertemu denganmu sekarang?" Naruto menatap penuh arti pada Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya mengernyit bingung.

Dan sejak kapan dirinya terbaring dibawah tubuh Naruto, KAMI-SAMA COBAAN APALAGI INI?

TBC

Maafkan tangan Hazel yang gatal ingin publish lanjutan pendek seperti ini hehe. Dan Hazel menulis pendek-pendek karena tidak punya banyak waktu hiks. Sarana juga yg kurang memadai, karena Hazel menulis dilaptop punya kakak Hazel. Sembunyi-sembunyi pula. Hazel bisa digorok jika ketauan menulis cerita seperti ini. Untuk review dan saran terimakasih banyak, Hazel tidak menyangka ada juga orang yang mau membaca cerita ini. Untuk weekend nanti Hazel upayakan untuk update lebih panjang hehe. Hazel upayakan ya bukan janjikan hehee. See ya di next chapter.


	4. Bagian 4

"Hahahaa kau gadis yang menarik, kenapa aku baru bertemu denganmu sekarang?" Naruto menatap penuh arti pada Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya mengernyit bingung.

Dan sejak kapan dirinya terbaring dibawah tubuh Naruto, KAMI-SAMA COBAAN APALAGI INI?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruIno

WARN: NO PLAGIAT PLEASE, TYPO

Semua yang terjadi disini adalah fiktif belaka, bila ada suatu kejadian yang sama itu hanyalah semata-mata kebetulan. Dan apabila ada penggunaan suatu merk atau barang tertentu. Hanyalah semata-mata untuk kepentingan isi cerita saja.

 **RADAR**

 **BAGIAN 4**

Naruto memakan ramen didepannya dengan lahap, sudah lama dirinya tidak merasakan masakan sang mommy. Walau harus dibarengi dengan omelan tentu saja.

"Kau terlalu sibuk Naruto, bahkan kau tidak memperhatikan tubuhmu sendiri. Lihat kau semakin kurus saja." Kushina menatap prihatin anak sulungnya.

"Astaga mom, lihat aku bukan kurus tapi berotot." Naruto memperlihatkan otot lengannya.

"Ya, ya terserahmu saja. Tapi jika kau punya pendamping, mom pasti akan tenang meninggalkanmu."

"Mom kau punya penyakit?" Dengan terkejut Naruto bertanya.

Plak. Kushina menggeplak kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Kauuu! Mendoakan mommy mu penyakitan heh?" Minato dan Karin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi Naruto dan Kushina.

"Onii-san yang mommy maksudkan yaitu meninggalkanmu karena akan pergi berbulan madu dengan dadddy." Karin menengahi seraya meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Apa? Mommy dan daddy akan berlibur lagi? Bukannya kalian baru pulang dari Moskow kemarin? Sangat tidak adil." Naruto bersungut.

"Memang apalagi yang akan di lakukan oleh daddymu lagi? Aku sudah menjadi pengangguran."

Minato menimpali seraya terkekeh, sedangkan Karin memutar bola matanya melihat daddynya terlalu hiperbolis.

"Ahh aku juga ingin liburan, sangat lelah mengurus perusahaan daddy." Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya, tangannya mengambil jusjeruk untuk ia minum.

"Itu perusahaanmu bukan perusahaan daddy lagi." Minato menimpali.

"Kapan kau akan membawakan Karin saudara ipar? Tahun depan umurmu sudah kepala tiga Naru-chan."

"Mom bisakah kita membicarakan topik lain, aku bosan dengan pembicaraan ini."

"Andai saja dulu kau dan Sakura-chan-"

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

Minato dan Karin memberi peringatan pada Kushina. Naruto meminum jus jeruknya kasar.

"Kau bilang ingin liburan?" Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jika memungkinkan dad, lalu urusan kantor siapa yang yang handle jika aku mengambil liburan?"

"Kau melupakan Kakashi Oji-san Naru-nii," Karin mengingatkan.

"Kau sudah menentukan tempatnya jika ingin liburan?"

"Aku ingin ke Konoha dad, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak melihat Knight dan Dream."

"Naru, mom harap kekasih mu bukan dari spesies kuda ya." Ucap Kushina menambahkan.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYY." Teriakan Naruto menggema diikuti oleh tawa Karin dan Minato.

* * *

Dengan seringaiannya Naruto memegang pinggul wanita di depannya, suara music menghentak memenuhi segala penjuru pub yang ia datangi. Seakan mengerti maksud Naruto, wanita itu ikut merapatkan punggungnya pada Naruto. Tedak mengherankan lagi jika seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan segala yang ia punya bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang ia mau.

Sebagai pewaris utama , perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang retail dan menaungi beberapa Mall besar di Jepang dan beberapa penjuru dunia. Naruto termasuk dalam 20 besar bujangan di Jepang yang paling diminati. Apalagi dengan diangkatnya Naruto sebagai CEO yang baru menggantikan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. pun mulai merambah bisnis perhotelan dengan mengusung tema tradisional menggandeng mitra kerjanya yaitu senior pada bidang perhotelan.

Paras tampan, kekayaan yang tak terbatas serta kepribadiannya yang humoris dan ramah membuat semua wanita menjatuhkan diri dengan sukarela ke dalam pelukan Namikaze Naruto.

Baru saja tangan Naruto dengan perlahan mengelus dada wanita (yang entah siapa) dirinya sudah ditarik kasar oleh Uchiha Sasuke, teman kecilnya atau istilah bekennya Childhood friend. Bungsu dari Uchiha, pewaris dari . Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang elektronik, beberapa merk terkenal seperti Samsung dan Panasonic berada dibwah naungannya. Dan jangan lupakan jika dirinya yang seorang pewaris juga. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi mengurus cabang di Eropa sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mengurus untuk wilayah Asia dan sedang dalam proses memperluas cabangnya ke benua lainnya. Paras tampan menawan serta kepribadian dingin nan misterius membuat kaum hawa berlomba-lomba mendekatinya berharap dapat mencairkan kebekuan hatinya.

"Oi oiiii Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan sialan? Aku baru saja mau memulai?" Naruto menyentakkan tangan Sasuke kesal. Melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh pada wanita yang nyaris saja menghangatkan tidurnya malam ini.

"Bukankah ini jadwal kita berkumpul, jangan pura-pura lupa Dobe." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu, kalian bisa berkumpul tanpa diriku. Toh esok kita akan bertemu lagi." Naruto mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke seraya bersungut.

"Hn, lihat saja." Sasuke menimpali seadanya, Naruto mendengus tak puas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong gelap menuju vip room yang khusus disediakan Maxim Pub sebagai tempat favorit mereka, tentu saja para bujangan tampan yang paling diminati.

Dengan malas Naruto membuka pintu mendapati Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kiba sedang berbincang sembari meminum wine favorit mereka di sofa yang berbentuk setengan melingkar. Naruto mendudukkan bokongnya di samping Shikamaru sedangkan Sasuke disebrangnya, disamping Neji.

"Waaah ini dia sang empunya pesta datang. Bravo!" Kiba berteriak heboh. Inuzuka Kiba, pewaris Animal Hospital dan cabang-cabang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Rumah Sakit hewan pertama yang ada dijepang, dan baru merampungkan penelitiannya tentang penyakit yang diderita oleh paus-paus yang terdampar diselat Australia (abaikan ini berita karangan Hazel).

"Merepotkan, untuk apa pesta jauh-jauh ke kedesa." Shikamaru menambahi seraya menguap. Nara Shikamaru seorang jenius yang baru saja lulus S3 pada bidang Farmasi. CEO sekaligus peneliti diperusahaan , perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang Farmasi dan supplier obat-obatan yang telah memiliki izin dari WHO dan beberapa instasi kesehatan dunia.

"Kuharap disana, memliki suasana yang tenang untukku nanti bermeditasi." Neji ikut buka suara. Hyuuga Neji pewaris . perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan dan resort yang sudah berdiri selama puluhan dekade lamanya. Dengan mengusung tema tradisional dan menyatu dengan alam, sangat diminati masyarakat baik dalam maupun luar negeri dan sudah memiliki beberapa cabang diluar negeri.

"Kau bodoh, pesta mana mungkin tenang." Gaara tidak dapat menahan ucapan sarkasmenya. Sabaku no Gaara (siapa sih nama panjang Gaara? Anggap ini aja ya nama panjangnya) pewaris utama (karena kakak perempuannya lebih memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan kakak lelakinya memilih perusahaan sendiri yaitu Kankurou Entertaiment) Sabaku Foundation, Yayasan pendidikan bertaraf Internasional. Mencakup Elementary, Junior dan Senior High School. Memiliki tiga cabang di Jepang yaitu di Tokyo, Kyoto dan Osaka. Satu cabang di Inggris, satu cabang di Spanyol, dan satu cabang di Melbourne.

"Tunggu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto bertanya bingung seraya memandang Sasuke meminta penjelasan, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Jangan konyol, jika kau tidak tau apa yang kami bicarakan untuk apa kau mengirimkan kami ini," ucap Kiba seraya melemparkan undangan berwarna gold berdesain klasik pada Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambilnya.

Please join us for

A WEEK FOR PARTY

16-22 February 20XX

The Mansion Namikaze

Konoha Village

Japan

Your Plassure,

Namikaze Naruto

Naruto memandang Kiba tidak percaya, lalu dengan bersamaan Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara mengeluarkan undangan yang sama. Naruto hanya ternganga tidak percaya melihat deretan undangan gold yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"Oh HOLYSHIT!"

* * *

Dengan tergesa Naruto memarkirkan Porsche hitamnya, sialan ia ingin liburan yang tenang dan damai bukan dengan pesta yang mengundang orang-orang banyak.

"MOM, MOMMY where are you. MOM." Teriakan Naruto menggema ke berbagai penjuru rumah.

"Astaga Onii-san ini sudah malam untuk apa kau berteriak-berteriak begini ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Karin yang sedang menyeduh susu tersentak kaget mendengar Naruto berteriak, dilihatnya Naruto menghampiri Karin dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Mommy dimana?"

"Mommy di ruang tengah bersam-"

"Oke thank's my Cara (dibaca=cantik)" ucap Naruto seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan Karin. Karin sendiri hanya mendengus maklum dengan tingkah onii-sannya yang kadang tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Mom apa maksudmu membagikan undangan pesta untuk teman-temankuuuuuu~." Suara Naruto merajuk manja.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru? Mommy tidak pernah membagikan undangan pada teman-temanmu?" kushina mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu siapa? Apa jangan-jangan Daddy?"

"Aku yang melakukannya, kenapa hah?" Naruto merinding mendengar suara dibelakangnya.

"Woo wooaaah, sejak kapan Obaa-san ada disini?" Naruto mengelus dadanya kaget.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, aku yang melakukannya. Kenapa?" Naruto menelan ludah, jika ditanya siapa yang paling sulit ditentang. Jawabannya adalah Obaa-sannya tentu saja. Bahkan ibunya yang superior saja akan mingkem jika dihadapkan pada Tsunade Obaa-san yang notebene adalah mertua Kushina sekaligus nenek naruto dari pihak ayahnya.

"Ti-tidak ha-ha-ha," Naruto tertawa garing. "A-aku hanya ingin berterimakasih ternyata semua ini adalah ide brilian dari Obaa-san –prok-prok- Bravoo." Naruto menepuk tangannya sendiri.

Tsunade hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendudukkan diri disebelah Kushina kembali melanjutkan menonton acara di televise. Naruto sendiri menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jika Tsunade adalah biang otaknya makan naruto sangat susah untuk membatalkannya. Apalagi jika dipikir-pikir undangan pasti sudah tersebar dan yang pasti bukan hanya para sahabatnya saja ynag mendapatkannya, Naruto mengerang frustasi.

"Aku tidur dulu Mom, Obaa-san." Akhirnya Naruto menyerah, mengecup kedua pipi wanita kesayangannya Naruto pamit untuk naik kekamarnya sendiri.

"Ah, tunggu Naru-chan. Aku mengundang cucu temanku, jaga dia baik-baik."

"Aku bukan Babysisternya Obaa-san." Naruto segera menelan bakal ucapan yang hampir saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Baik Obaa-san aku akan melaksanakannya dengan senang hati." Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang ia pikir tidak akan menimbulkan kontroversi maupun hal semacamnya seraya berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai atas.

Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan keatawa, sedangkan Tsunade hanya menyeringai lebar

"Dasar anak itu lama sekali pulangnya, aku sudah mengantuk." Tsunade menggerutu seraya bangkit dari sofa.

"Tapi Okaa-san, apakah Okaa-san yakin ini akan berhasil?" dengan cemas Kushina bertanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja, Naruto pasti akan tertarik pada gadis itu. Bukankah kau juga menyukai gadis itu?"

* * *

Karin mengerang kesal saat dengan kasar Kushina manrik kasar selimut lembutnya. Padahal hari masih pagi dan Karin yang notebene bisa pergi-bekerja-kapan-saja ia mau terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Ughhh Mommm, apa yang Mommy lakukan?"

"Bangunlah, kau harus bergegas ke Konoha barang-barangmu sudah Mommy siapkan."

"APA?" Karin terduduk terkejut, dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya dibantal karena pusing yang menyerangnya akibat bangun tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

"Cepat Mom tunggu di bawah."

"MOM." Dengan tergesa Karin bangun dan menyusul ibunya.

"Mom sudah aku bilang aku tidak ingin ikut, lagipula rata-rata tamu undangan adalah temannya Onii-san dan tidak ada yang aku kenal."

"Kau sudah mengenal Hinata dan Sakura."

"Aku tidak dekat dengan mereka Mom."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Oh Gosh aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." Karin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu saat kecil kau selalu manja dengannya?" Kushina terkikik mengingatnya.

"Arggghh jangan bahas hal memalukan itu Mom." Dengan cepat Karin berlari menuju kamarnya.

"JANGAN LUPA MANDI KARIN." Teriak Kushina mengingatkan.

"Semoga saja aku bisa berbesan dengan Mikoto-chan hihi." Kikik Kushina.

* * *

Dengan kesal Karin menyeret 2 koper yaitu kopernya untuk dirinya dan utnuk BAKA Onii-sannya sibodoh itu, bagaimana mungkin melupakan bajunya sendiri.

"Nona, biar saya saja." Ucap salah satu pelayan di gerbong kereta mewah itu.

"Ini saja, yang merah biar aku bawa sendiri." Karin menyerahkan koper hitam Naruto.

"Tapi Nona-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jii-san. Aku masih bisa membawanya sendiri."

"Baiklah jika Nona memaksa." Ucap pelayan itu pasrah.

Karin mengenakan short jumpsuit 5 cm diatas lutut yang berlengan panjang dengan motif bunga. Surai merah yang dicepol mempercantik tampilan Karin dalam balutan busana yang sederhana. Bisa Karin lihat penumpang di gerbong ini bukanlah penumpang biasa. Melainkan muda mudi para pewaris perusahaan. Karin mendengus saat matanya bersibobrok dengan Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan mengernyit bingung saat dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Dengan nafas terengah Karin menyimpan kopernya dihadapan gadis itu dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo perkenalkan namaku Karin," Karin tersenyum seraya membuka percakapan pertama.

Tiba-tiba susasana menjadi hening, dan mendapati semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Karin memperhatikan Ini melihat ke sekeliling mereka berdua. Seakan menyadari tatapan Ino, Karin berbalik dan,

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat hah? Tidak ada gossip lagi huh?" ucapnya ketus. Dan suasana pun kembali seperti semula.

"A-aku Ino." Ucap gadis itu gagap.

Karin menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, memperhatikan penampilan Ino yang terbilang cantik seperti Barbie mempunyai nama dengan arti babi?

"Ino? Sungguh itu namamu? Ouuuh sangat cute didengarnya." Karin terkikik.

Bisa Karin lihat wajah Ino merah padam, setelah perdebatan singkat akhirnya obrolan mengalir diantara mereka berdua. Karin menyukai Ino pada pertemuan pertama, bersama dengan Ino ia merasa menjadi remaja kembali tidak ada pembahasan sopan santun seperti Hyuuga girl didepan mereka ataupun omongan sok pintar si Haruno galak.

* * *

Dengan baju basah oleh jus jeruk Karin dan Ino memasuki mobil Alphard (mobil jemputan mereka).

"Simpan pertanyaanmu, aku ingin tidur ughhh lelah sekali hari ini." Karin berusaha menutup mulut Ino yang akan memborbardirnya pertanyaan.

"GR sekali, aku ingin bertanya bukan berarti aku ingin bertanya tentang keadaanmu Karin."

"Kau tsundere ternyata Ino-chan hihi."

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kira-kira kamarku dimana ya? Aku dengar mansion Namikaze sangat besar."

"Memangnya kau ingin mendapatkan kamar seperti apa?"

"Kamar yang dilantai dua, menghadap matahari terbit dan balkonnya mengadap langsung kepemandangan alam." Ino menatap jalanan dari jendela mobil yang mereka lalui.

"Kau mendapatkannya Ino-chan." Karin menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, dengan cepat Karin mengetik pesan untuk Shizune. Kepala pelayan dimension mereka.

Shizune Nee-san

Tolong ganti seprai kamar Onii-san

Dengan seprai berwarna merah

Serta gordennya dengan motif bunga-bunga

Aku ingin tidur disitu malam ini

From Karin-chan

* * *

Naruto mengusap lembut bulu-bulu hitam halu Knight, bagai seorang ayah yang memandang takjub anaknya mungkin itulah perumpamaan Naruto saat ini. Naruto mengernyit saat dilihatnya jemari mungil lentik ikut mengelus kudanya.

Naruto terpesona memandang gadis misterius disampingnya, hidung mungil yang mancung serta bibir merah merekah. Mengundang untuk dicumbu, menyingkirkan lamunan mesumnya Naruto berdehem.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" bisa Naruto lihat gadis itu terkejut dan berbalik menghadapnya. Oh sial perawakan yang semampai tidak membuatnya terlihat kurus, justru menambah kemolekan tubuhnya yang padat dibeberapa tempat yang pas. Dengan mata aquamarine yang terlihat besar seperti boneka dan mengerjapkan bulu mata lentiknya. Kulit putih yang semakin terlihat bercahaya dibawah sinar terik matahari.

"Ahhh jadi kamu adalah pelayan yang Karin katakan. Well aku adalah Yamanaka Ino dan aku disini untuk berkuda menikmati pemandangan disini, jadi bisakah kau memasangkan pelana kuda untuk Dream?" Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar tuduhan tak sopan sigadis Barbie. Dan lagi siapa yang mengijinkannya menunggangi Dream? Kuda kesayangannya? Kecuali jika diminta menunggangi gadis itu, ia akan dengan senang hati rela melakukannya.

"Kheh, siapa yang mengijinkanmu menunggangi kuda-"

"Aku! Aku yang mengijinkannya. Kakakku pasti tidak akan marah jika aku yang mengijinkannya." Ucap Karin memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakana Karin!"

Kau sangat tidak sopan membentak majikanmu, panggil dia Nona Karin!"

Dengan cepat Naruto meminta penjelasan Karin lewat isyarat matanya. Dan melihat tatapan puas Karin. Ohh jadi Karin sedang membalaskan dendamnya karena terpaksa ikut kesini? Okay game accepted my lil sist.

"Ahh iyaaa, aku lupa memperkenalkan Ino-chan, ini Naruto ia adalah pelayan yang aku sebutkan tadi. Ia yang mengurus istal kuda keluargaku." Karin kembali menambahkan.

Rahang Naruto serasa jatuh ketanah, HELL PELAYAN? Pamornya sebagai cassanova dan bujangan paling diincar jatuh seketika, dan yang menjatuhkannya tidak lain adalah adik kesayangannya sendiri.

"Nah aku ada urusan mendadak, kau tau sebagai tuan rumah aku harus menyiapkan menu untuk makan malam nanti. Dan Naruto ini akan menemanimu berkuda. Dan kau Naruto temani Nona Ino berkuda jangan sampai terluka atau tersesat."

Dan sejak kapan Karin peduli dengan menu makan malam? Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju istal samar-samar ia mendengar Karin berkata "ia terkadang memang tidak mempunyai soapn santun bla bla bla."

* * *

Naruto menunggu Nona Barbie menghampirinya distal, saat melihat Ino menghampirinya Naruto melihat Hinata yang melangkah meuju istal. Oh sial ia sedang malas basa basi sekarang.

Naruto merutuki tindakan refleknya, apakah ini efek ia tidak menyentuh wanita selama 2 minggu? Karena ia selalu direcoki Tsunade soal persiapan pesta. Memojokkan Nona Barbie kesudut dinding, bisa ia rasakan Hinata yang terkesiap kaget dan samar-samar terdengar langkah hinata yang berlari. Harusnya Naruto melepaskan Ini dari kungkungannya dan berdalih jika tadi ia melihat laba-laba dan berusaha menyelamatkan Ino.

Namun tubuh Ino yang terasa pas di pelukannya, seperti kepingan puzzle yang mengisi kekosongan dirinya, harum feminism yang membangkitkan gairah liarnya seperti pheromone sang dewi dalam mitologi. Bibir ranum yang terbuka kaget seakan menggoda Naruto untuk mencicipinya.

Persetan dengan akibat, Naruto tidak dapan menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

"LEPASKA SIALA-"

Dengan tidak sabar Naruto membungkam dan mencumbu bibir menggairahkan didepannya, bisa ia rasakan tubuh gadis itu terdiam kaku, namun keahliannya sebagai sang cassanova tak perlu diragukan. Dengan elusan pelan disekitar pinggul, gadis itu perlahan rileks.

Rasa manis memenuhi indera pengecapnya membuatnya ingin dan ingin lagi mereguk kemanisan yang tada henatinya membuat ia merasakan kepuasan. Naruto smenghisap bibir bawah gadis Barbie seperti sedang mengulum permen dan bertambah semangat saat gadis didepannya perlahan membalas ciumannya. Siang hari yang panas bertambah panas.

Saat dirasa gadis didepannya kehabisan nafas, Naruto melepaskan cumbuannya dengan hanya jarak yang sangat dekat Naruto kembali dibuat terpesona dengan kecantikan paras didepannya. Namun egonya kembali bangkit saat mengingat ucapan angkuh sang Nona barbie.

Tangannya terangkat menghapus saliva yang mengalir pada ujung bibir merah Ino. Menundukkan kepalanya pada telinga Ino dan berbisik pelan.

"Kau baru saja bercumbu dengan pelayan nona." Naruto tersenyum miring. Dan menyeringai puas saat mendapati reaksi terkejut pada paras ayu didepannya.

TBC

Taraaa sesuai yang aku janjikan. Yaampun ternyata menulis tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan hiks. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah fav dan follow cerita gaje ini. Nah untuk yang nanya hubungan Kari Sasu Saku Hina dicerita ini ikuti saja ya jalan ceritanya. Kalau aku kasih tau sekarang gak bakalan rame lagi ceritanya hehe. Semoga kalian sabar ya nunggu updatenya ini cerita. Karena cerita baru aja dimulai hahaaa.

Oh ya disini ada yang udah nonton La La Land? Gelo eta carita pait pisan endingnya, angkat tangan yang setuju ama pendapat aku dan endingnya buat aku baper ampe nangis kejang-kejang dibioskop wkwk #abaikan curhatan gelo

See ya dinext chapter.


	5. Bagian 5

Saat dirasa gadis didepannya kehabisan nafas, Naruto melepaskan cumbuannya dengan hanya jarak yang sangat dekat Naruto kembali dibuat terpesona dengan kecantikan paras didepannya. Namun egonya kembali bangkit saat mengingat ucapan angkuh sang Nona barbie.

Tangannya terangkat menghapus saliva yang mengalir pada ujung bibir merah Ino. Menundukkan kepalanya pada telinga Ino dan berbisik pelan.

"Kau baru saja bercumbu dengan pelayan nona." Naruto tersenyum miring. Dan menyeringai puas saat mendapati reaksi terkejut pada paras ayu didepannya.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruIno

WARN: NO PLAGIAT PLEASE, TYPO

Semua yang terjadi disini adalah fiktif belaka, bila ada suatu kejadian yang sama itu hanyalah semata-mata kebetulan. Dan apabila ada penggunaan suatu merk atau barang tertentu. Hanyalah semata-mata untuk kepentingan isi cerita saja.

 **RADAR**

 **Bagian 5**

Naruto terduduk di istal sembari mengelur pipinya yang mmerah, tanda lima jari dari gadis yang baru ia cium barusan. Dan tadi apa pula? Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti anak baru gede, sial! Namun amarahnya kembali naik ke ubun-ubun, mengingat bagaimana gadis pirang tadi mengatai dirinya pelayan.

Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis dengan angkuh bahkan menitahnya, dasar tidak sopan. Juga ia harus memberi pelajaran pada Karin, nona muda itu harus tau batasan jika ia mengajak temannya ke pesta yang Naruto selenggarakan.

Naruto mengambil kaos hitamnya yang tergantung, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion, pertama-tama ia harus memberi Karin pelajaran. Karena bagaimana pun sumber kesalah pahaman ini berakar dari Karin.

* * *

Naruto mengernyit melihat Karin bolak-balik gelisah di depan kamarnya, kenapa anak itu? Bukankah biasanya ia selalu masuk seenaknya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto melihat Karin terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang Nii-san lakukan disini? Ayo ikut aku."

Karin bertanya kaget seraya kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri takut seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka. Dengan sigap tangan Karin menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya menuju kamar Karin yang berada di lorong sebelahnya.

Naruto duduk diatas ranjang Karin yang bermotif bunga mawar, kamar Karin membuatnya ingin muntah. So girly and feminism. Membuatnya matanya sakit dengan segala pernak pernik gradasi merah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Namikaze Karin, siapa gadis yang tidak sopan itu? Kau boleh membawa teman mu tapi setidaknya ia harus tau tuan rumah, agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman seperti tadi." Naruto menegur Karin yang berdiri gelisah didepannya.

"Kami baru kenal, ia tamu Obaa-san."

"APA?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya bagaimana mungkin Obaa-sannya mengundang tamu tanpa sepengetahuannya? Karena nama gadis itu tidak tercantum pada daftar tamu.

"Siapa namanya?"

"I-Ino Yamanaka."

Nama itu terdengar familiar sekarang.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah pemilik butik langgan Mom dan Obaa-san." Kata Karin seraya duduk disamping Naruto, kakinya pegal berdiri dari tadi.

"Jangan lupa juga jika kau pernah bilang pada Mom bahwa Ino-chan adalah penjelmaan sempurna dari barbie, dan Nii sendiri mendeklarasikan rela jika harus menjadi Ken untuk Ino."

"Oh sial jangan bilang."

"Dan tentu saja Mom akan bercerita pada Obaa-san." Karin menambahkan.

Naruto memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing kini ia tau siapa Yamanaka Ino itu, pemilik boutique langganan keluarganya. Langganan akhir-akhir ini maksudnya. Dan Naruto selalu menjadi korban untuk dijadikan supir oleh Mommy dan Obaa-sannya. Juga untuk menyogok Karin agar bisa membantu dirinya.

Naruto selalu melihat gadis itu di boutiquenya, dan ia sendiri tidak memungkiri jika gadis itu mirip Barbie. Rambut pirang, bola mata biru, dan tubuh yang berlekuk juga bibir yang manis. Naruto menoyor kepalanya sendiri sial ia jadi ingat adegan panas mereka di istal.

"Dan mengapa kau tidak menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku ini seorang tuan muda yang tampan dan mapan." Naruto memandang tajam Karin. Harga diri Naruto tersakiti mengingat dirinya adalah CEO dari perusahaan keluarganya di bilang pelayan, cih. Poor Naruto.

Karin bergidik jijik lalu membuat pose seolah-olah ia akan muntah. Matanya melihat Naruto dari atas hinggan kebawah. Penampilan Naruto sangat-sangat dekil wajar saja Ino mengatainya pelayan. Menarik tangan Naruto membawanya pada kaca besar di lemari kamarnya.

"Lihat penampilanmu memang seperti pelayan Nii-san, kau sangat dekil dan bau."

Naruto menjewer kuping adiknya.

"Apa kau bilang? Sudah bosan belanja ya?"

"A-ampun Nii-chaaaaan sakiiit."

Naruto melepaskan jewerannya, dan mengusap telingan Karin.

"Kau sangat nakal." Karin mencembik mendengarnya.

"Aku akan bilang pada Daddy jika kau kasar padaku." Karin menatap Naruto sebal.

"Dasar pengadu, sudahlah aku akan bersiap-siap makan malam sebentar lagi. Dan kau juga Karin bersiap-siaplah." Naruto memutar knop pintu. Namun dengan sigap Karin menahan tangan Naruto.

"Tunggu, bajumu sudah ada disini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Karin menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

Karin menatap Naruto dengan puppy eyesnya. Dan Naruto mempunyai firasat tidak enak, karena biasanya Karin menggunakan jurus ini untuk meminta uang jajan dan diantar belanja.

"Untuk sementara kau tidur disini ya?"

"Kau ingin aku tidur denganmu? Bukankah biasanya kau juga tidur denganku tapi dikamarku Karin?"

FYI sebut ia brother complex bahkan jika Karin memintanya tidur bersama ia takkan menolak, karena Karin adalah adik manis yang ia sayangi. Semua tentang Karin ia tahu, ia tidak ingin membuat Karin sedih untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto, kau tidak tahu saja jika temanmu si pantat ayam selalu menyakiti adikmu.

"Aku sudah besar dan tidak ingin tidur dengan lelaki tua tidak laku sepertimu." Muka Karin memerah kenapa kakaknya ini suka sekali mengungkit-ungkit aib masa lalu.

"Kamar itu ditempati Ino-chan sekarang."

"Siapa yang mengijinkannya?"

"A-aku hehee." Karin memaksakan tawanya, kakaknya ini memang jarang marah namun sekalinya marah ia sangat menakutkan sama seperti Daddy.

"O-oke aku minta maaf, ini semua memang salahku karena aku dengan seenaknya memberikan kamarmu pada Ino-chan. Karena ia ingin kamar yang dilantai dua, menghadap matahari terbit dan balkonnya mengadap langsung kepemandangan alam. Dan coba tebak, bukankah kamarmu sangat cocok dengan keinginannya?"

Karin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berharap Naruto tidak mendobrak kamar yang Ino tempati dan mengusir Ino.

Naruto menarik napas, hari ini ternyata Kami-sama sedang menguji kesabarannya dengan memberikan kejadian-kejadian yang memicu amarahnya.

"Karin, kita memang harus menghormati tamu undangan tapi bukan begini juga. Bagaimana jika tamu lain melihatnya? Akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman, kau tau itu? Dan gossip akan menyebar dengan cepat."

"Ma-maafkan aku." Karin menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, jika sudah begini Naruto tidak tega memarahi Karin.

"Baiklah kali ini kau ku maafkan, mana koperku? Aku akan menumpang dikamar Gaara." Ucap Naruto seraya mengelus kepala Karin.

* * *

Gaara menatap heran Naruto yang berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan koper di tangan, baru saja ia akan menyambangi kamar Naruto ternyata yang empunya ada didepan pintu kamar Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku baru saja ingin kemarmu menyampaikan laporanku." Gaara kembali masuk ke kamarnya, naruto pun mengikuti Gaara menutup pintu dan menaruh kopernya disamping sofa.

"Karin membuat ulah." Satu kalimat itu membuat Gaara paham dan memaklumi wajah kusut Naruto.

"Itu kan memang hobi Karin hahaa." Gaara tertawa mengingat Karin yang memang seperti kloningan Tsunade neneknya, banyak akal dan licik.

"Dan aku seperti biasa tidak berdaya." Naruto menghela napas frustasi. Gaara terlihat tidak menarik mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa yag kali ini ia lakukan? Ulahnya membuatmu terlihat frustasi." Gaara bertanya bosan.

Gaara tertawa terbahak mendengar cerita Naruto bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto hanya memandang Gaara dengan aura dinginnya, ia sanksi mungkin para wanita yang mengejar-ngejar Gaara akan ilfeel seketika jika melihat lelaki yang terkenal dingin dan minim ekspresi seperti Gaara tertawa seperti kesetanan.

"Tertawa saja sampai puas, dan aku akan tertawa jika melihatmu mati dalam keadaan tertawa." Naruto berkata dengan dingin.

"Jahat sekali kau ini, oh ya dan jangan bilang padaku jika gadis itu berambut pirang dan bermata biru." Gaara mengelus dagunya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Naruto memandang Gaara bertanya.

"Seperti biasa adikmu berulah pada Hinata tadi di kereta, dan Sasuke seperti biasa." Gaara memberi tahu Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Teme, apa yang di lakukan si teme itu pada Karin?" Gaara menimbang apa ia akan memberitahu Naruto? Karena setiap kejadian seperti ini akan di akhiri dengan adu kekuatan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Karena Karin adalah adik sepupu manisku aku akan memberitahumu, jika Sasuke telah menyiram Karin dengan jus jeruk tadi dikereta."

"Dan kau hanya diam saja?" Naruto menatap Gaara tajam. Namun tatapan tajam Naruto kebal terhadap Gaara, karena Gaara mempunyai tatapan yang lebih tajam dari pada Naruto haha #ditabokGaara.

"Baru saja aku akan menonjok bajingan itu, sudah ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan Karin."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Gadis berambut pirang yang tadi aku sebutkan. Andai aku merekamnya, wow sangat elegan cara gadis itu menyiram Sasuke dengan kopinya hahaa." Gaara tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi di kereta bukan hanya dirinya yang terkejut bahkan tamu-tamu lain pun ikut terkejut melihatnya.

"Dan kau harus melihat wajah konyol Sasuke saat basah oleh air kopi itu, akhirnya ada wanita yang kebal terhadap pesonanya. Gadis itu sangat pintar membalas kelakuan minus Sasuke." Gaara kembali melanjutkan ceritanya dengan menggebu.

Naruto tertawa ternyata gadis itu benar-benar menarik.

"Sial sekali mengahadapi kenyataan jika bajingan yang menyakiti adikku adalah sahabat baikku."

Naruto berkata serius setelah menyelesaikan tawanya, tawa Gaara pun berhenti seketika.

"Bukankah itu salahmu yang membatasi pergaulannya? Hingga ia menyukai orang yang salah, bahkan ketika ia menyukai orang lain kau pun tidak merestuinya. Namun tidak bisa aku pungkiri ucapanmu benar, bagaimanapun Sasuke tetap sahabat kita." Gaara menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

* * *

Beruntung Kiba sangat ahli dalam guyonan jadi bisa mencairkan suasana dingin di meja makan, tidak terbayang jika bukan karena suasana yang perlahan mencair ini Naruto sudah pasti menghantamkan tinjunya –seperti biasa- pada Sasuke.

"Dobe, aku minta maaf."

Ucapan Sasuke seakan menjadi bom, Kiba yang sedang melontarkan candaan pada Shikamaru pun tersedak, keempat pasang mata itu memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Suasana menjadi hening. Pantat ayam itu menarik pelatuk di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Karena saat ini kita sedang makan malam, aku maafkan." Jawaban dari Naruto membuat mereka lebih terkejut, biasanya Naruto akan langsung menonjok Sasuke dimanapun mereka berada bahkan di depan klien sekalipun.

Kiba menatap sekitarnya berharap mendapatkan topik yang menarik untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan mereka saat ini. Mulut Kiba terbuka lebar, apakah ia sudah mati karena kaget mendengar 'perbincangan Naruto dan Sasuke' karena kini ia melihat malaikat turun dari tangga.

"Shika apakah aku sudah mati?"

"Karena aku melihat malaikat datang menghampiriku."

Shikamaru memandang Kiba dengan malas, ucapan Kiba terlalu hiperbolis. Meskipun membenarkan kiba karena ucapan Sasuke bisa membuat mereka mati jantungan. Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandang Kiba, oh sial! Shikamaru mengedipkan matanya apakah ia juga sudah mati karena ikut melihat malaikat yang Kiba katakan?

Naruto dan Sasuke mengernyit melihat Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara bahkan Neji kompak menatap pada arah yang sama. Naruto menahan napas melihat Ino yang terlihat manis sedang berbisik pada Karin. Sial apakah gadis itu sedang memamerkan bahu dan leher telanjangnya untuk menarik perhatian? Usahanya sukses besar karena ia memang benar-benar menarik perhatian mereka- ralat bahkan tamu undangan yang lain pun ikut terpesona.

Naruto melotot melihat Sakura menumpahkan gelasnya pada Karin, kenapa nona Haruno itu suka sekali mencari masalah dengan Karin? Naruto memaki dalam hati.

Gaara menyentuh pundak Naruto ketika melihat Naruto bangkit.

"Sudah aku saja yang mengurusnya, kau tuan rumah. Tidak sopan meninggalkan acaramu sendiri."

"Gaara, terimakasih banyak."

"Kau lupa Karin juga adikku." Gaara tersenyum miring dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mata kelam Sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Gaara menghampiri Karin.

Naruto memperhatikan Ino yang sepertinya tidak rela ditinggal Karin lalu melangkah menuju meja kosong yang ada beberapa langkan disampingnya. Membuang napas Naruto kembali memotong steaknya.

"Kau tau, Sakura kenapa jadi berisik seperti ini?" Kiba mengucapkan pendapat yang ada dikelapanya. Yang lain pun tampak setuju dengan pendapat Kiba. Naruto sendiri hanya acuh mendengarnya meneguk kasa air putih didepannya. Karena telinganya sendiri pun mendengar ocehan Sakura.

"Wow gadis itu sangat berani untuk menghentikan ocehan Sakura, daebak." Kiba berseru dengan kata favorit yang ia ingat dari drama korea yang selalu ia tonton. Dengan bergegas Naruto dari kursinya tidak peduli tatapan heran yang dilayangkan teman-temannya.

Menyeringai Naruto menghampiri dua gadis itu. Dengan sigap menahan tangan Sakura yang hampir melukai pipi lembut gadis barbienya. Tunggu apa ia baru saja bilang 'gadis barbienya'? Tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kaget pada Ino, tentu saja gadis mana yang tidak kaget ketika melihat pelayan bertransformasi menjadi seorang CEO?

"Lepas Naruto-kun, kau tidak lihat apa yang ia perbuat pada tunanganmu ini?"

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sakura, berani-beraninya Sakura masih mengaku sebagai tunangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Haruno-san, seleramu adalah seorang pelayan." Naruto mendengus kenapa gadis pirang bebal itu masih menganggapnya pelayan?

"Sakura dengar aku bukan lagi tunanganmu, dan kau Yamanaka-san ikut denganku!" Naruto berkata dingin, ia harus berterimakasih pada Ino yang telah membalas perbuatan Sakura. Namun sebelum itu ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto membalikkan badannya saat melihat Ino hanya berdiri kaku di belakangnya. Dengan langkah lebar Naruto membopong Ino dibahunya.

"Kyaaa apa yang lakukan bajingan mesum!" Naruto menulikan telinganya dari teriakan Ino.

"Kau dalam masalah manis." Ucap Naruto seraya meremas bokong Ino pelan. Sialan bokong gadis ini sangat kenyal. Menggelengkan kepalanya Naruto mengusir sederet pemikiran mesum dikepalanya.

TBC

Selamat Pagi!

Halooo aku update akhirnya, maafkan daku yang kelamaan tidak membuka ffn. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan meriview cerita ini. Semoga updatetan Radar bisa membuat pagi kalian yang membacanya berwarna hahaa.

Selamat beraktivitas!


	6. Bagian 6

Jantung Naruto berdebar, bagaimana tidak ia dengan seorang gadis cantik dan molek berada satu ruangan dan garis bawahi, ruangan kamar tidur. Berbagai pikiran fantasi menyambangi otak mesumnya. Dan lagi kenapa otak gadis itu sangat bebal, kenapa gadis itu tidak minta maaf setelah ia tahu jika ia salah? Pertama, menganggap Naruto seorang pelayannya, lalu merendahkannya, menghinanya, bahkan tidak mengenalinya sebagai tuan rumah.

Menggertakkan giginya Naruto melangkah menuju walk in closet miliknya yang terletak disamping kamar mandi. Naruto melihat isi lemarinya, tidak berubah penuh dengan baju santai (kecuali pakaian formal, Karin bahkan repot-repot mengantarnya kemari.

"Naruto-san anda harus mendengar dulu penjelasan say- "

Tangan Naruto yang hampir menurunkan boxernya terhenti, gadis ini!

"Kau ini senang sekali ya melihatku setengah telanjang ini, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Tatapanmu seperti ingin memperkosaku saja."

Naruto berharap ucapannya ini bisa membuat Ino menyingkir dari hadapannya sekarang, oke jujur sebenarnya Naruto sangat malu mendapati ia tertangkap dalam keadaan yang hanya mengenakan boxer. Untung saja boxer yang ia pakai tidak bermotif, bagaimana jika ia saat ini sedang memakai boxer kodok kesayangannya? Ia akan malu sampai mati.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia lihat Ino yang meinggalkannya dengan terburu-buru, diam-diam ia merasa puas melihat wajah Ino yang memerah. Sangat menggemaskan, apalagi bibir merahnya yang ternganga. Mengundang untuk dicicipi. Bergegas Naruto segera mengganti boxernya dengan celana katun berwarna khaki. Lalu keluar menghampiri Ino yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang dengan wajah frustasinya. Untuk kali ini perbuatan jahil Karin benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku pikir, kau benar-benar dijebak oleh adikku itu. Hahaa itu semua terlihat jelas dari ekspresi kagetmu tadi," Naruto mencoba membuka percakapan. Saat ini urusannya dengan Ino harus selesai.

"Dan ucapan Anda sangat-sangat tidak sopan Naruto-san." Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan ketus dari gadis didepannya. Mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Ino Naruto berdehem.

"Ucapan ku yang mana ya? Dan lagi jangan berbicara formal padaku."

"Kau sialan, jangan pura-pura lupa brengsek."

Naruto tertawa, gadis didepannya benar-benar menarik.

"Woaaah, aku memintamu menghilangkan keformalan antara kita bukan berarti kau bebas memakiku Nona. Dan lagi aku heran kenapa kau percaya pada Karin." Naruto menatap gadis didepannya

"Tentu saja tidak bisakah kau lihat adikmu terdengar sangat meyakinkan, dan semua bukan salahku sepenuhnya." Naruto akui, Ino memang cantik bahkan dalam keadaan apapun. Saat marah, malu bahkan marah seperti ini, pipinya yang memerah dan mata besarnya yang melotot terlihat seperti Barbie yang merajuk.

"Percaya jika aku pelayan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap wajah Ino yang memerah malu.

"Bukan salahku juga jika aku percaya, melihatmu yang berpakaian seperti gembel pinggir jalan. Orang-orang akan melihatmu sebagai pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan istal kuda." Ino berucap santai. Naruto meatap jenaka pada gadis disebelahnya. Mendorong tubuh Ino pelan diranjang dan memenjarakannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaa kau gadis yang menarik, kenapa aku baru bertemu denganmu sekarang?" Naruto menatap penuh arti pada Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya mengernyit bingung.

Dan sejak kapan Ino memasrahkan dirinya terbaring dibawah tubuh Naruto, KAMI-SAMA COBAAN APALAGI INI? Teriak Ino dalam hati.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruIno

WARN: NO PLAGIAT PLEASE, TYPO

Semua yang terjadi disini adalah fiktif belaka, bila ada suatu kejadian yang sama itu hanyalah semata-mata kebetulan. Dan apabila ada penggunaan suatu merk atau barang tertentu. Hanyalah semata-mata untuk kepentingan isi cerita saja.

 **RADAR**

 **Bagian 6**

Sakura menatap pintu kamar Naruto lama, ia harus meminta penjelasan. Memang secara teknis ia bukan lagi tunangan dari Naruto, namun melihat Naruto dengan seorang gadis yang dari sejak awal Sakura benci, membangkitkan jiwa kompetisinya. Naruto lebih baik dengannya, karena ia yakin Yamanaka Ino sama dengan gadis-gadis matre yang mengincar kekayaan keluarga Namikaze.

Tok tok tok.

"Naruto-kun."

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Naruto, toh _dulu_ ia sudah terbiasa keluar masuk kamar mantan tunangannya.

Sakura melotot tidak percaya, melihat Naruto yang bertelanjang dada sedang menindih Ino yang pakaiannya terlihat acak-acakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jalang!" Ucap Sakura emosi.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, Sakura selalu semena-mena. Sejak dulu bahkan, ia selalu memasuki kamar Naruto seenaknya. Mungkin dulu ia masih bisa menerimanya, namun sekarang tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Apalagi jika Sakura dating di saat seperti ini, kesempatan Naruto untuk menggoda Ino hilang sudah jika melihat wajah marah Ino sekarang.

Apakah Ino harus bersyukur atau mengumpat sekarang, ia bersyukur kepada siapapun itu yang yang menyelamatkannya dari situasi akwardnya dengan Naruto dan mengumpat, kenapa harus si gadis pink pemarah yang menjadi _siapapun itu yang yang menyelamatkannya dari situasi akwardnya dengan Naruto._

"Bisakah kau keluar? Ini sudah jam tidur. Jika kau ada keperluan denganku besok saja dibicarakannya."

Naruto berdiri, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura segera enyah dari kamarnya.

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak percaya, apakah baru saja Naruto mengusirnya? Bahkan setelah pertunangannya dengan Naruto putus, Naruto tidak akan terang-terangan berkata kasar seperti ini. Ini semua pasti karena jalang itu, mata Sakura menatap Ino yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tanpa berkata-kata Sakura keluar dari kamar Naruto dan membanting pintu, baik kita lihat saja Sakura pastikan Naruto akan jatuh kembali ke pelukannya.

Naruto sangat menyukai ekspresi kaget Sakura, dan ia juga sebenarnya kaget. Naruto bisa berbicara sedingin itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya seperti kecewa ketika Naruto kini bahkan tidak menatapnya. Oh tidak, untuk apa ia kecewa harusnya ia bersyukur sib aka itu tidaj jadi melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh kepadanya.

Naruto berjalan menuju walk in closet dan memakai kaosnya. Lalu kembali menghampiri Ino yang terduduk di ranjang. Sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya, dengan begini ia bisa membuat Sakura menjauh dari dirinya dan dirinya bisa terus berdekatan dengan Ino, dan jika beruntung ia bisa tidur dengan Ino. Batinnya mesum, menyelam sambil minum air kan namanya?

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan yang menguntungkan denganmu Nona."

Ino menatap Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Besok ada pacuan kuda, bagaimana jika kita kita bertaruh?" – "Jika aku kalah, kamar ini bisa menjadi milikmu selama seminggu, aku akan memperlakukanmu layaknya tamu kehormatan dan aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

Kini Ino menatap Naruto penuh minat, ia seharusnya ingat jika kini ia berada dikamar milik Naruto yang sialnya memiliki view pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Dan jika kau menang?" Ino bertanya pelan, sebelum ia menyetujuinya ia harus tau apa konsekuensinya jika keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku murahan hah?" Ino meraung marah tidak terima hell baru saja kenal sudah ngajak tidur-ups- maksudnya sudah memintanya menjadi kekasih, dasar keong racun.

"Oii oii, ucapanku belum selesai sayang, jadilah kekasihku selama seminggu ini. Bantu aku membuat Sakura menjauh."

Ino terdiam, permintaan Naruto ternyata tidak terlalu sulit. Tapi tetap saja beresiko jika harus melibatkan Sakura didalamnya.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto menatap wajah Ino yang bingung, kenapa setiap ekspresi gadis itu selalu seperti ekspresi minta cium ya? Sial.

"Waktumu tidak banyak nona." Naruto menambahkan.

"Apakah jika aku menyetujuinya kau akan keluar dari kamar ini?" Ino sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, karena kini kepalanya mulai berat dan ngantuk. Wajar saja hari ini menjadi hari sial dan melelahkan bagi Ino.

"Ya, aku akan keluar dari _kamar ku sendiri_." naruto menekan ucapannya pada _kamarku sendiri_ , bahkan ia tidak mempercayai apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu, ingat jika kau kalah tepati janjimu. Sekarang, hush sana keluar aku ingin istirahat."

Ino mendorong Nruto keluar kamar, tanpa sempat membiarkan Naruto berbicara Ino menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kami-sama apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Kenapa pikirannya dangkal sekali menyetujui taruhan dengan Naruto? Tapi mengingat Naruto berkata ' _aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi'_ membuat Ino kesal sendiri. Tunggu, kenapa ia harus kesal? Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin ini karena ia sedang sangat mengantuk. Ino menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, biarlah malam ia jorok tidak mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur. Karena yang Ino butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Gaara ia sudah menetapkan jika kini kamar Gaara akan menjadi basecampnya, kecuali nanti jika ia memenangi taruhannya. Naruto melongokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan bahkan hingga ke kamar mandi. Kemana Gaara? Tumben jam 10 malam ia masih keluyuran Naruto memilih berbaring dikasur masa bodoh dengan Gaara yang entah di mana, entah kenapa ia senekat tadi. Meminta Ino membantunya untuk menjauhi Sakura? Bahkan tanpa bantuan Ino pun ia pasti bisa membuat Sakura menjauh darinya, tapi ternayat otak dan yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak singkron. Menarik selimut Naruto berdoa semoga esok adalah hari keberuntungannya.

* * *

Gaara menuangkan air dingin di gelasnya, sebenarnya ia sedikit bosan mendengar Karin bercerita. Tapi jika itu membuat Karin senang, maka Gaara pun dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Karin adalah adik kesayangan bagi Gaara, ia bahkan pernah berpikir dulu saat masih remaja ia jatuh cinta pada Karin yang masih kecil. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Gaara menyadari jika perasaannya pada Karin hanya perasaan seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Mengingat kejadian tadi Gaara mendengus, kenapa Sasuke begitu membenci Karin? Seingatnya bahkan dulu Sasuke sama protektifnya kepada Karin, seingat Gaara perubahan Sasuke saat Karin memasuki dunia SMA. Namun ia juga masih tidak mengerti kenapa Karin masih mengejar-ngejar Sasuke yang sudah berbuat jahat pada Karin. Gaara menajamkan telinganya, ketika mendengar suara kaki yang pelan di belakangnya.

Tenten melangkah pelan meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar lampu dapur. Akhirnya Tenten menyerah, ia sudah keburu haus toh ia juga walau gelap masih bisa melihat. Baru saja Tenten ingin mengambil gelas seseorang mencekal tangannya, Tenten ingin menjerit namun kalah cepat dengan tangan yang membekapnya. Apakah ia akan di culik? Kemana kemampuan bela dirinya kenapa jadi hilang seperti ini?

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganku, asal kau berjanji untuk tidak berteriak."

Tenten bergidik mendengar suara berat ditelinganya, dengan ragu Tenten mengangguk.

"Aaaaahhhhh- emmmp."

"Janjimu benar-benar tidak bisa di pegang."

Dengan kesal Gaara membalik gadis didepannya, yang mengendap-endap seperti pencuri. Gaara terpana melihat gadis bermata hazel didepannya, rambut brunette yang tergerai membingkai wajahnya.

Selalu saja begini, jika Tenten menggerai rambutnya pasti saja ada yang terdiam seperti ini. Apakah ia terlalu aneh jika menggerai rambutnya? Dengan kesal Tenten menyentak tangan pria yang tidak ia kenal dan meningglakna dapur menuju kamarnya, bahkan rasa hausnya hilang tergantikan rasa kesal.

Gaara masih terpesona ditempatnya, menatap gadis yang ia lupa menanyakan siapa namanya hingga hilang dibalik tembok. Shit, Gaara tersadar ia seperti bukan dirinya terpana seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

Naruto tertawa mendengar cerita Gaara, tidak menyangka akan ada saatnya seorang gadis yang mengacuhkan Gaara. Siapa yang tidak penasaran akan seseorang yang membuat Sabaku no Gaara bangun di pagi hari dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Terus saja kau tertawa, aku menyesal menceritakannya padamu. Kau tidak berkaca dengan dirimu, kau sendiri bahkan hingga harus membuat taruhan dengan Yamanaka itu. Beralibi membuat Sakura menjauh, bukankah tanpanya juga kau bisa membuat Sakura menjauh darimu?"

Ucapan Gaara membuat Naruto berhenti tertawa seketika. Memandang Gaara cemberut.

"Kau selalu bisa menghancurkan mood orang lain Gaara." Naruto mendengus memandang Gaara sebal. Sedangkan Gaara memutar bola matanya.

"Cepatlah sarapan sudah akan di mulai." Gaara berjalan mendahului naruto keluar kamar.

* * *

Untuk kali ini Ino dan Karin berada tepat waktu di meja makan, sebenarnya Ino masih kesal dengan Karin yang ternyata menyembunyikan kenyataan jika Naruto kakaknya yang menyebabkan Ino terjebak taruhan konyol ini. Juga Ino masih penasaran dengan Karin dan apa yang terjadi antara Hinata-Sasuke-Karin juga tambahan Sakura sebagai kacung Hinata oh itu terlalu kasar maksudnya Sakura yang terlihat sebagai teman dekat Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?" Karin bertanya kepada Ino yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku dengar semalam aku mendengar kakakku berbuat ulah padamu?" Karin menambahkan.

"Tentu saja kakakmu selalu berbuat ulah padaku sejak kemarin, dan Namikaze Karin jangan lupakan bahwa semua ini berawal darimu." Ino menekan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Karin sendiri bergidig mendengar ucapan Ino, ternyata Ino sama menyeramkannya dengan Mommynya jika marah. Karin berdehem.

"Aku akan menceritakannya dengan lengkap jika kau mau mengijinkan aku tidur denganmu. Bagaimana?" Karin memberikan puppy eyesnya.

Ino memutar mata bosan, tidak adik atau kakak senang sekali menebar pesona.

"Terserah kau saja." Ino mendengus melihat Karin yang kegirangan disampingnya dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Sembari mengunyah Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, kemana sibaka itu? Tunggu apakah ia baru saja bertanya dimana Naruto? Muka Ino memerah, untuk apa ia mencari si Naruto yang menyebalkan. Harusnya ia bersyukur jika Naruto tidak ada untuk sekarang bahkan untuk selamanya jika bisa. Moodnya sangat bagus hari ini tidak ada Naruto juga tidak ada Sakura yang mencari masalah dengannya.

"Menikamati sarapanmu sayang?" Ino menarik napas menenangkan amarahnya, mood yang bagus hancur seketika. Baru saja ia memikirkan si baka itu sudah ada di sampingnya saja.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dariku? Jangan menghancurkan moodku sialan." Ino mendesis pada Naruto disampingnya.

Interaksi mereka berdua tidak luput dari Karin tentu saja Karin duduk disamping Ino. Dengan mata berbinar Karin sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Nii-san dengan Ino-chan sudah akrab seperti ini."

Ino menatap Karin mengisyaratkan tutup-mulutmu namun sudah terlambat saat matanya menangkap tatapan tajam Sakura juga Hinata yang menatap sendu padanya.

"Apakah kau Yamanaka-san yang diceritakan Naruto itu?" Gaara yang seolah mengerti situasi mencoba mencairkannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Sabaku no Gaara sepupu dari Naruto dan Karin." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino.

Ino memandang Gaara curiga, ia harus mencurigai orang yang mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Naruto. Takut-takut sama gilanya dengan Naruto dan Karin.

"Yamana Ino, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Ino akhirnya seraya menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Jangan lama-lama menggenggam tangan gadisku," Naruto menyentak tangan Gaara dan Ino yang bersalaman.

"Cemburuan sekali kau," ucap Gaara dan Karin serentak, Ino sendiri memerah mendengar ucapan ngawur Naruto.

"Mana Tenten lama sekali dia." Karin melihat jamnya.

"Siapa itu?" Ino bertanya

"Temanku juga ia bilang ia ingin bergabung dengan kita kemarin."

Tidak lama seorang gadis yang dicepol dating terengah.

"Karin maafkan aku terlambat, semalam aku tidur larut."

"Oh iya apakah kau Yamanaka Ino? Perkenalkan aku Yamasaki Tenten, yoroshiku." Tenten memperkenalkan diri. Tenten sendiri penasaran dengan Yamanaka Ino yang di ceritakan Karin mampu membuat Namikaze Naruto kalang kabut.

Baru saja Ino membuka mulut terpotong dengan Gaara yang kaget,

"KAU!"

TBC


	7. Bagian 7

Tidak lama seorang gadis yang dicepol datang terengah.

"Karin maafkan aku terlambat, semalam aku tidur larut."

"Oh iya apakah kau Yamanaka Ino? Perkenalkan aku Yamasaki Tenten, yoroshiku." Tenten memperkenalkan diri. Tenten sendiri penasaran dengan Yamanaka Ino yang di ceritakan Karin mampu membuat Namikaze Naruto kalang kabut.

Baru saja Ino membuka mulut terpotong dengan Gaara yang kaget,

"KAU!"

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruIno

WARN: NO PLAGIAT PLEASE, TYPO

Semua yang terjadi disini adalah fiktif belaka, bila ada suatu kejadian yang sama itu hanyalah semata-mata kebetulan. Dan apabila ada penggunaan suatu merk atau barang tertentu. Hanyalah semata-mata untuk kepentingan isi cerita saja.

 **RADAR**

 **Bagian 7**

Tenten mengernyit bingung melihat pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri dan pergi. Tanpa ambil pusing ia duduk di kursi kosong di depannya mengambil sarapan di meja.

"Kenapa dia?" Karin bertanya pada Naruto yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Naruto mengunyah makanantanpa melepaskan matanya dari Ino, Ino terlihat cantik pagi ini ralat, ia memang selalu terlihat cantik. Dengan dress berwarna peach lengan panjang dan rambut yang digerai. Bibir Ino terlihat manis ketika tertawa lepas bersama Karin dan Tenten. Kapan Ino akan tertawa karenanya ya? Apapun itu pokoknya ia harus menang hari ini.

Ino berusaha fokus pada Tenten yang sedang membicarakan persiapan Paris Fashion Weeknya beberapa bulan lagi. Tak ia sangka ternyata Tenten adalah asisten dari Valentino Clemente Ludovico Gravani, seorang pemilik rumah mode kenamaan dan salah satu dosen yang Ino ingan di kampusnya dulu, Internatinal Academy Fashion. Menelan makanannya dengan susah mengabaikan tatapan Naruto padanya. Lagian untuk apa Ino mempedulikan Naruto dan merasa salah tingkah seperti ini. Tunggu, salah tingkah? Diihhh Ino bergidig memikirkan jika Narutolah penyebabnya salah tingkah seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar hebat bisa menjadi asisten pak Tua itu, dan aku tak menyangka jika kita dulu pernah satu perguruan tinggi."

"Ah tidak, aku juga bisa seperti ini karena keberuntungan dan juga doa ibuku hehe." Tenten menimpali.

"Oh ya Karin kau sendiri bagaimana? Masih di perusahaan Daddy mu atau?" Kini semua tatapan mata tertuju pada Karin.

"Iya di perusahaan Daddy menjadi pekerjaan utamaku, tapi aku sudah menerima order kecil-kecilan yang di berikan beberapa klien sebagai sampingan." Karin menjawabnya acuh.

Ino mengernyit karena ia sama sekali tidak tau tentang Karin yang baru di sadarinya sekarang. Seakan mengerti kebingungan Ino, Tenten mencoba menjelaskan.

"Dulu aku dan Karin satu SMA, dan ketika kuliah kita berpisah. Setauku Karin tidak mau menerima jurusan yang dipilihkan paman Minato untuknya yaitu di bisnis menejemen. Kau pasti tau Karin adalah orang yang keras kepala –Ino menganggu menyetujui- walaupun kau baru kenal sebentar dengannya, karena itu ia melarikan diri dan masuk ke Yale University memilih sesuai keinginannya yaitu desain interior."

"Aku tidak keras kepala." Karin menegerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Naruto menarik kursinya dan berdiri. Mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Ino.

"Tunggu kemenanganku sayang," bisiknya.

Muka Ino memerah, malu dan kesal atas perlakuan Naruto yang seenaknya juga tambahan selalu membuat dirinya berdebar.

"Apakah Ino-chan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto-san?" Tenten menatap Ino tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak, tanyakan pada Karin yang membuatku seperti ini." Ino berkata dengan kesal.

"Ino-chan kau harus lihat mereka yang cemburu pada mu," Karin mengedikkan dagunya. Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan dihadiahi oleh pelotoan Sakura. Dengan cepat mengganti raut kesalnya dengan seringai meremehkan. Puas sekali rasanya bisa membuat Haruno Sakura itu kesal.

* * *

"Naruto-kun," Naruto sedang mengelus Knight, kuda pejantan hebatnya ketika sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya.

"Hinata ada apa?" Naruto mengernyit ketika Hinata datang padanya. Tidak biasanya putri Hyuuga itu berani mendekatinya tanpa Sakura.

"A-apa hubungan mu de-dengan Yamanaka-san," Hinata bertanya gugup seraya memilin ujung dress yang ia pakai.

"Aku sedang mencoba menjalin hubungan serius dengannya, dan juga ini urusanku. Apa kau keberatan?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan dingin Naruto, apakah bagi dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak ada kesempatan? Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Ini yang Naruto benci dari Hinata, selalu lari tanpa menyelesaikan pembicaraan. Hinata adalah gadis yang mudah di cintai oleh siapa saja dengan kepribadiannya yang baik, manis juga paras yang menawan dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Uchiha Sasuke terpikat pada Hinata, namun entah Hinata yang tidak peka atau terlalu bodoh dan tidak menyadarinya. Justru bagi Naruto sikap Hinata membuatnya muak, sikapnya terlalu pemalu, berlebihan sih tapi Naruto tidak menyukai tipe tipe seperti itu. Walaupun awalnya ia juga sempat menyukai Hinata dan sekarang menyesalinya.

* * *

Hari menjelang siang kini para peserta pacuan kuda sedang bersiap-siap di arena. Ino baru tau ternyata pacuan kuda ini termasuk di dalam list undangan, seperti pada jaman western saja diadakan pacuan kuda. Ino, Karin dan Tenten duduk di bawah tenda pinggir lapangan. Sial, panas sekali disini dalam artian panas akibat matahari. Ino melihat Tenten dan Karin mengipasi diri mereka bahkan hampir semua wanita yang hadir memegang kipas wajar saja hari sangat panas walau masih jam 10 pagi. Ino membuka pony tail rambutnya, rambut yang jatuh di punggungnya membuatnya tambah panas lalu menggelungnya menyisakan beberapa helai membingkai wajahnya. Nah sudah mendingan, batinnya.

Di sebrang sana, Naruto berkali-kali memaksa ralat merengek meminta Sasuke untuk ikut turun bertanding. Di luar masalah antara Sasuke dan Karin tetap saja Sasuke adalah sahabat baik Naruto.

"Diamlah Dobe, aku sedang tidak mood." Sasuke berkata malas.

"Oh ayolah pertandingan ini tidak seru jika tanpa dirimu," Naruto melancarkan puppy eyesnya yang malah terlihat jijik dimata Sasuke.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke, ia blablabla … "

Ucapan Kiba tidak Naruto dengar, matanya kini tertuju pada Ino yang sedang sibuk dengan kipasnya. Sialan ia ingin sekali menjadi keringat yang menempel di leher putih Ino. Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika Ino menggerai rambutnya, lalu menggelungnya, memperjelas leher jenjangnya. Ingin sekali Naruto menghirup leher itu, belum apa-apa selangkangan Naruto sudah tegang. Shit!

"Oi oi Naruto kau dengar aku tidak?"

Sasuke menoleh malas mendengar ocehan Kiba, lalu menatap Naruto dan mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Sasuke sadar Naruto benar-benar terjerat pesona Yamanaka itu, di samping Ino ada Karin gadis itu. Gadis yang telah membuatnya badmood seharian ini.

* * *

Sasuke baru saja kembali berkuda, selagi ia berada di pedesaan seperti ini tentu saja ia haru menikmati pemandangan dan udara hendak keluar dari istal setelah menyimpan kudanya namun diurungkan ketika mendengar suara Karin. Dengan hati-hati ia mengintip, Toneri? Sedang apa Toneri berduaan dengan Karin? Hatinya kenapa terasa panas?

"Aku senang mendengarnya, sudah seharusnya kau move on melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan hidupmu. Suigetsu tidak akan senang melihatmu selalu bersedih karenanya."

Sasuke melihat Karin mengangguk, tentu saja Karin harus melupakan bajingan itu. Bajingan itu memang pantas mati.

"Dan kuharap kau mempunyai pengganti yang lebih baik dari Suigetsu, kau tau Uchiha itu tidak mencintaimu berhentilah Karin sebelum kau semakin terluka."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal, apa maksud keparat itu, menuruh Karin berhenti mencintainya huh. Dan jawaban Karin membuat dada Sasuke sesak.

"A-aku tidak mencintai Sasuke-nii, hanya kagum saja." Karin menggigit bibirnya.

"Baguslah aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih karenanya, kau tau aku masih menunggumu membuka hati untukku." Toneri mencium kening Karin.

Sialan apa maksud Karin, tidak mencintainya huh? Omong kosong, harusnya Sasuke merasa senang mendengarnya namun kenapa ia merasa amarah memenuhi rongga dadanya ketika mendengar Karin tidak mencintainya. Sasuke menjadi bingung bukankah ia mencintai Hinata, tapi melihat Karin diperlakukan manis oleh pria lain membuatnya cemburu. Tunggu bukan cemburu maksudnya kesal. Terserahmu saja Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Ino menahan napasnya, melihat Naruto yang menunggangi kuda dengan gagahnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Pertandingan memasuki putaran terakhir bisa Ino lihat Naruto dan Gaara yang saling melecut kudanya. Ino meremas tangannya yang dingin perbandingan kemenangan dan kekalahan Naruto 50:50 Ino berharap Naruto kalah, Kami-sama kali ini kabulkanlah permohonanannya. Ino menutup mata dan berdoa dengan gelisah.

Ino membuka mata ketika mendengar gemuruh sorak sorai yang riuh, ia melihat Gaara tersenyum. Apakah Gaara yang menang? Hatinya sedikit kecewa, namun buayr sudah lamunannya akibat Karin.

"Naruto-nii memang hebat ia MENANG." Telinga Ino berdenging apakah tadi ia berhalusinasi melihat Gaara tersenyum ia menoleh Gaara memang sedang tersenyum dan di sebelahnya Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar dari Gaara.

Naruto mengelap keringat di pelipisnya menyesal ia telah meremehkan Gaara, sedikit kesalahan bisa dipastikan ia akan dipencudangi Gaara. Naruto mencari Ino, dan tersenyum gadis itu pasti gelisah. Mengambil mic dari pembawa acara Naruto naik keatas podium.

"Kemenangan ini saya persembahkan untuk gadis yang telah mencuri hati saya." Satu kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan di hadiahi tepuk tangan dan cuitan yang heboh.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitupun dengan Hinata, but poor you girls apa yang Naruto maksud bukan untuk kalian.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Ino, Ino terlihat cantik dengan dress kuning cerah, bisa Naruto lihat dibawah matahari dressnya membayangi kulit telanjang Ino.

"Aku minta hadiahku." Naruto berkata lantang.

Belum sempat Ino mengeluarkan kata-kata, Naruto sudah membawa Ino kepelukannya dan mencumbunya. Ino gelagapan antara membalas atau menolaknya, namun ternyata gairah telah mengambil akal sehatnya. Ino membalas pagutan Naruto, lidah yang saling membelit dan membelai menambah panas di siang yang terik. Naruto semakin merengkuh tubuh langsing Ino, merasakan kelembutan tubuh Ino. Kelembutan tubuh Ino terasa lengkap di tubuh kerasnya ini.

Ino mengerang ketika Naruto mengulum bibirnya lalu di tambah elusan di pinggangnya yang merangsang Ino. Naruto melepas cumbuannya ketika merasa Ino telah sesak napas. Ino menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Naruto merasa malu yang amat luar biasa. Tentu saja mereka berdua melupakan fakta jika mereka bercumbu di depan banyak orang. Naruto merasa di atas angin mengingat tadi Ino membalas cumbuannya bolehkah kali ini ia berharap?

* * *

Ino menutup wajahnya ia masih terbayang kejadian tadi siang, Ino tadi tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung meninggalkan Naruto memasuki mansion dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Karin dan Tenten telah membujuknya untuk turun makan siang namun Ino keras kepala ia memilih makan sendiri dikamar. Begitupun ketika makan malam tiba, Ino masih malu ia lebih baik kembali makan di kamar.

Ino memutuskan turun kebawah untuk mengisi air digelasnya yang habis, mengambil mantel untuk melapisi gaun tidur tipisnya Ino turun kebawah. Namun niatnya hilang seketika melihat siluit menyelinap keluar dari pintu dapur, Naruto? Untuk apa Naruto keluar malam-malam?

* * *

Naruto menahan senyumnya melihat Ino dengan muka memerah meninggalkannya. Gadisnya pasti sedang menahan malu yang besar.

"Pantas kau tadi mati-matian, ternyata hadiahmu sangat menggiurkan." Celetuk Gaara.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing ia akan berbicara dengan Ino saat makan malam. Mengganti taruhannya menjadi sebuah ajakan menjalin hubungan. Naruto telah sadar kini ia telah tertarik pada Yamanaka Ino. Saat makan siang ia tidak melihat Ino, ia pikir Ino dating terlambat namun ucapan Karin menjawabnya.

"Kau bodoh atau idiot? Tentu saja Ino memilih makan di kamar, ia terlalu malu mengingat kau berbuat mesum padanya." Naruto tertawa keras.

Pun saat makan malam Ino kembali tidak turun, bergegas setelah selesai Naruto mendatangi kamarnya, kamarnya yang sedang Ino pakai. Tangan Naruto terhenti di udara. Psstt mukanya memerah, bukan Ino saja yang merasakan malu Naruto juga sama malunya. Malu tidak dapat menahan gairahnya pada Ino bagaimana ini? Ino pasti berpikiran jika dirinya adalah lelaki mesum, padahal pikiran Ino seratus persen benar.

Naruto memilih menenangkan pikirannya di perpustkaan lantai atas, menuangkan vodka meneguknya dalam satu kali tegukkan. Rasa panas vodka tidak mampu menghilangkan gairah panas dalam dirinya, Naruto membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar air dingin, mengambil jaket kulitnya Naruto bergegas pergi.

Dengan hati-hati Ino mengikuti langkah Naruto tanpa menimbulkan suara, bodoh sekali dirinya untuk apa mengikuti Naruto lebih baik ia bergelung di ranjangnya bahkan betisnya yang telanjang kini sudah kedinginan. 15 menit sudah berlalu, jika tidak salah Ino menebaknya. Naruto belum menghentikan langkahnya memasuki hutan untung saja purnama menyinari sepanjang jalan.

Ino bersembunyi dibalik pohon saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang, saat sudah aman Ino kembali mengikuti Naruto. Ino menutup mulutnya Naruto berhenti disebuah danau yang indah dengan purnama yang menggantung dilangit, dan Naruto yang membuang jaket dan kaosnya menambah indah pemandangan. Ino terpesona saat melihat tubuh liat Naruto yang bercahaya tertimpa purnama seperti dewa-dewa Yunani. Ino tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, membuat kakinya menginjak ranting menimbulkan kegaduhan.

"Siapa di sana?"

TBC

Halooooo akhirnya aku update wkwk, aku bakal nyelesain ini cerita kok tenang aja walau agak lama update, maafkan ya :( aku ga bisa janji buat cepat update. FYI aja aku lagi mempersiapkan diri untuk sbmptn hiks aku tuh lulusan tahun kemarin yang gagal di sbmptn ama um doakan ya semoga sbmptn aku taun ini di lancarin Amiin. Jadi untuk update rada lama sebab aku bagi waktu buat belajar ama kerja. Aku mau survei juga rata-rata umur readers yang baca cerita aku berapa ya? Sebab aku bakal nyisipin adegan dewasa di chap depan hahaa, Itu juga kalau aku senggang ya. Semoga kalian ga bosan ama cerita ini. Maafin ya kalau ada typo-typonya.


	8. Bagian 8

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruIno

WARN: NO PLAGIAT PLEASE, TYPO

Semua yang terjadi disini adalah fiktif belaka, bila ada suatu kejadian yang sama itu hanyalah semata-mata kebetulan. Dan apabila ada penggunaan suatu merk atau barang tertentu. Hanyalah semata-mata untuk kepentingan isi cerita saja.

 _In the summer_

 _As the lilacs bloom_

 _My blood flows deeper than a river_

 _Every moments that I spend with you_

Naruto baru saja akan membuka kancing celana jinsnya saat telinganya mendengar suara ranting terinjak dibelakangnya.

"Siapa disana?" Suara Naruto memecah hening malam, saat membalikkan badannya Naruto tidak mempercayai apa yang di lihat oleh matanya ini. Ino berdiri di sana dengan senyum yang malu-malu. Arrgh! Apakah gairahnya sudah sangat besar bahkan kini baying siluet Ino begitu jelas terpampang di hadapannya, ia benar-benar butuh berendam di air dingin.

Lain di Naruto, lain pula di Ino. Toh Ino sudah tertangkap basah mengikuti Naruto, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain tersenyum canggung mendapati Naruto memergokinya menguntit. Namun apa yang Naruto lakukan sungguh membuat Ino tidak percaya. Naruto mengacuhkannya, dan memilih meninggalkan Ino dan berjalan menuju kepingan papan yang menjorok ke danau.

Dengan kesal Ino berjalan menghentakkan kakinya menyusul Naruto.

"Kau! Apakah kau mengacuhkanku sekarang?"

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara Ino, dan membalikkan. Di hadapannya berdiri Ino dengan nafas terengah dan wajah yang memerah. Dengan terkejut Naruto bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ino mendengus, reaksi yang Naruto tunjukkan sungguh sangat telat.

"Aku mengikutimu," jawab Ino acuh.

Naruto mencengkram bahu gadis didepannya, meyakinkan dirinya jika Ino benar-benar nyata bukan bayangannya. Gadis di depannya memang nyata, rahang Naruto mengeras bagaimana bisa ia kecolongan, tidak menyadari dirinya di ikuti. Bagaimana jika tadi Ino hilang di hutan atau bagaimana jika Ino di culik beruang.

"Kau mengikuti?!"

Ino terkejut mendengar nada marah Naruto, apakah Naruto marah Ino mengganggu jam malam Naruto? Pikirnya.

"Maaf, aku tadi melihatmu keluar dan tidak sengaja mengikutimu." Ino menunduk tidak berani menatap mata tajam Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Dengan marah Naruto menarik tangan Ino kasar. Dan tidak memperdulikan Ino yang meronta di belakangnya.

"Tunggu, aku masih mau di sini-"

"Apa katamu? Masih mau di sini? Bagaimana bisa kau keluar disaat hampir tengah malam begini? Bagaimana jika tadi ada ular yang mengigitmu, bagaimana jika tadi kau tersesat di hutan? Atau kau bertemu dengan bajingan dan di perkosa, apa kau masih mau disini HAH? Jawab brengsek!"

Mata Ino terasa panas, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto semarah ini saat ia mengikutinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ino mendongakkan kepalanya berharap air matanya tidak jatuh. Namun air mata sialannya ini malah terus saja jatuh seakan mengejek Ino.

"Sial jangan menangis, aku hanya khawatir saja padamu bodoh!" Ino terkejut ketika Naruto kembali membentaknya dan Ino kembali di buat terkejut saat Naruto mendekapnya.

Naruto membiarkan Ino menangis, semua ini salahnya Naruto akui. Ia hanya khawatir dan marah, marah karena tidak menyadari Ino mengikutinya. Dan khawatir bagaimana jika Ino kenapa-napa.

"Maaf hiks, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu. A-aku akan kembali jika keberadaanku membuatmu terganggu hiks." Ino melepas pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Syuuuut, bukan begitu maksudku," Naruto menahan Ino, dan merapihkan rambutnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu sedangkan aku tidak tahu?" Naruto menghapus butiran lelehan air mata Ino, membuang nafasnya kasar kenapa Ino malah menangis? Naruto sangat tidak mengerti wanita.

Naruto memungut bajunya yang berserakan, dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Ino.

"Ayo ikut aku," Ino sendiri menerima uluran tangan Naruto, sudah kepalang basah kenapa tidak mencebur sekalian.

"Kita akan kemana?" Ino bertanya pelan.

Ino merutuk sendiri, kenapa dirinya harus menangis? Namun melihat Naruto marah adalah hal terakhir yang ia ingin lihat sekarang.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto membawa Ino menuju dermaga kecil tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Tempat ini benar-benar indah, cahaya bulan purnama yang memantul di atas danau, juga kunang-kunang yang seperti lampu-lampu kecil bergerombol menerangi pinggiran danau. Membuat suasana mala mini terlihat romatis, Ino tersipu sendiri memikirkannya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Ino melihat Naruto menaiki perahu kecil ah bukan menaiki sampan sepertinya.

"Aku ingin berenang, kau akan ikut atau menunggu disini?"

Ino menelan ludah, ajakan Naruto terdengar intim.

"Aku ikut, bukankah kau bilang aku tidak boleh pulang tanpamu." Ino berkata judes.

Naruto terkekeh, Inonya sudah kembali.

"Ayo, kesini." Ino dengan pelan menaiki sampan kecil itu. Dalam diam Naruto mendayung sampan mereka pelan, suara jangkrik dan burung hantu entah mengapa bisa menjadi melodi yang indah jika bersama Ino.

Ino memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mendayung, otot-otot bisep tangan Naruto terlihat sangat seksi, apalagi dengan Naruto yang bertelanjang dada. Membuat Ino menelan ludah, memikirkan hal-hal nakal. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, dinginnya malam tidak mampu menurunkan panas yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Byuur.

"Kyaaaaaa." Ino menjerit kaget karena basah oleh cipratan air, mendelikkan matanya melihat Naruto yang tertawa puas di permukaan danau.

"Kau aku akan membalasmu," dengan kesal Ino membuka mantel tidurnya lalu menyusul Naruto.

"Oii oiii tunggu airnya sangat di-" terlambat sudah Ino sudah berada didepan Naruto sekarang.

Gigi Ino bergemeletuk menahan dingin yang menembus hingga ke sumsum tulangnya.

"Ini sangat dingin dan kau menyebalkan, aku ingin pulang sekarang!"

"Hey kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Aku sudah melarangmu tapi kau sendiri yang nekat." Naruto membela dirinya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa jadi salahnya?

"Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya semua salahmu." Ino mendengus dan berusaha meraih pinggiran sampan.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatmu panas." Dengan sekali hentak Naruto meraih tangan Ino membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Biru langit bertemu biru laut, keduanya saling menyelami.

 _For the first time I saw you_

 _You make me feel like_

 _Damn_

Naruto memperhatikan bibir Ino yang merah menggoda, rasa manis ciuman tadi siang masih sangat melekat di ingatannya. Kejantanannya bahkan sudah menegang dengan hanya berdekatan segini saja. Bagaimana rasanya jika bibir seksi ini mendesahkan namanya?

Nafas Ino memburu berada dibawah tatapan Naruto membuatnya berdebar, rasa dingin air danau perlahan lahan menghilang digantikan dengan panas gairah yang menjalari tubuhnya. Dan entah siapa yang memulai kini bibir Ino dan Naruto saling mencecap tangan Naruto yang semula mencengkram pinggul Ino kini mulai bergerilya.

Ino mendesah keras, semuanya terasa tepat dan menjanjikan. Ino merasa dirinya binal karena lumatan dan sentuhan Naruto membuatnya terangsang. Desahan Ino terdengar semakin keras saat Naruto menurunkan bibirnya menyecap kenikmatan leher putih Ino. Tangan kekar Naruto mulai meraba dan mengelus kaki jenjangnya, tangan Ino pun tak tinggal diam. Ikut meremas rambut pirang didepannya menyalurkan bahwa apa yang di lakukan pria di depannya sangat terasa nikmat.

Jemari Naruto naik pada dada Ino yang menyembul dibalik gaun tidurnya, OH SHIT. Ino tidak memakai bra, membuat putting payudaranya yang menegang tercetak jelas. Tangan kiri Naruto meremas gundukan kenyal dadanya sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkram bokong sintal Ino dengan kuat.

Ino tersentak saat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya kini punggung Ino bersentuhan dengan dada liat Naruto. Ino lemas mungkin saja jika kaki Naruto tidak membelit kaki jenjangnya ia kini sudah tenggelam kedasar danau. Naruto memeluk pinggang Ino dan memberikan jilatan pada tengkuk Ino. Tangannya mulai naik meremas kedua payudara Ino yang terasa sangat penuh di genggaman tangannya. Kelembutan tubuh Ino sangat kontras dengan tangannya yang terasa kasar. Batang kejantanan Naruto semakin mengeras saat berada di antara bongkahan pantat Ino.

Ino tersentak belum reda rangsangan di dadanya kini jemari Naruto menelusup kedalam celana dalamnya.

"You already wet for me babe," bisik Naruto dengan suara serak ditelinganya.

"Aaahhhh Narutohhh emmph," Ino kembali mendesah saat jemari Naruto dengan pelan menyentuh klistorisnya, menekannya dan meremasnya pelan membuat Ino melengkungkan punggungnya.

"AHHH please ohhhhh emmmph NARUTO …" Ino meneriakkan desahannya Naruto merasakan tangannya basah oleh cairan Ino.

"Yeah scream my name," Naruto semakin mempercepat kocokan tangannya.

"Aaahhh shhhhh emmph Nar- Narutooh, what you did to me?" Ino bertanya terengah, setelah orgasmenya mereda.

"It feel's good babe? Heum answer me?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas memburu.

Ino mengangguk dengan muka yang memerah, ia sangat malu dirinya terlihat seperti pelacur yang sangat horny.

"Ayo kita harus mencari tempat yang nyampan," tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino Naruto menaikkan tubuh sintal Ino ke atas sampan.

Ino merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas, jadi ini yang namanya orgasme yang selalu teman-temannya ceritakan saat dirinya kuliah di Paris. Ino tidak menyangka rasanya sangat nikmat dan menyenangkan.

 _I wanna take you to my castle_

 _Or maybe we can chill_

 _Or maybe we could make love right now_

"Kita akan kemana?" Ino bertanya pada Naruto di sela-sela mengigilnya mantel dan jaket Naruto yang berada ditubuhnya tidak membantunya, setelah Naruto melepas cumbuannya tadi kini Ino merasakan kedinginan apalagi dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah dan hawa dingin udara malam. Ino sendiri heran kenapa Naruto yang bertelanjang dada tidak merasakan kedinginan seperti dirinya?

"Mencari tempat yang nyaman, _sayang_." Balas Naruto seraya tersenyum miring, oh tuhan sudahkan Ino bilang jika Naruto sangat menawan saat ini. Rambut pirangnya yang basah, bulir-bulir air yang turun dari dadanya melewati perut sixpacknya dan hilang diantara celah celana jinsnya membuat Naruto terlihat sangat manly.

Duk.

Naruto menambatkan sampannya ditepian danau, Ino memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ini bukanlah jalan pulang menuju mansion.

"Naruto kau akan memperkosaku disini?" Ino bertanya takut, apakah Naruto akan memperkosanya disini lalu membunuhnya seperti di film-film horror yang ia tonton?

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Ino, lalu dengan sekali hentak meraih tubuh Ino dalam gendongannya.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan mesum! Aku masih bisa berjalan." Ino berteriak kaget dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kakimu masih lemas selepas orgasme tadi sayang?" lagi-lagi Naruto menggodanya, dan sialnya ucapan Naruto sangat benar, kaki Ino memang terasa lemas.

Ino menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Naruto mukanya memerah sangat malu jika mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat lampu rumah kayu sederhananya terang menyala.

"Kau pemilik rumah itu?" pertanyaan Ino membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya, kita akan bercinta disana." Naruto menatap Ino lekat. Nafas Naruto semakin memburu saat melihat wajah merah dan tatapan Ino yang sayu.

Mempercepat langkahnya Naruto berjalan tergesa, "Apakah kau bisa berdiri? Aku ingin membuka pintu sebentar?" Naruto bertanya pada Ino seraya menurunkannya pelan.

"Ya aku bis- aaaah," Ino hampir jatuh jika saja tangan Naruto tidak memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar lemas?" Naruto terkekeh geli.

Cklek.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, saat matanya bersitatap dengan mata tajam Mom dan Dadnya.

Tunggu-

Apa?

Mom dan Dadnya?

Oh sial!

"NARUTO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAK GADIS ORANG?" jeritan Kushina membahana.

Sial kejantanannya lemas seketika.

TBC

V


	9. Bagian 9

FUCK! Untuk apa orang tuanya ada disini? Dan sejak kapan mereka tahu tempat persembunyian Naruto? Naruto mengelus telinganya, jeweran ibunya masih teramat sangat terasa sakit.

"Ternyata kau merawat pondok ini dengan baik ya Nak?"

Naruto mendengus, ia tahu jika Daddynya alias Minato hanya berbasa-basi saja.

"Untuk apa kalian ke tempatku?" Naruto menekan setiap kata yang ia ucap dari bibirnya, orang tuanya selalu saja begini. Mengganggu kesenangan anak mereka.

"Hey sebelum tempat ini milikmu, terlebih dahulu menjadi milikku. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya Daddy ke sini untuk bernostalgia bersama Mommymu." Minato menyeringai puas melihat wajah kesal Naruto. Bolehkah ia berbangga hati? Karena biasanya Kushina dan Karin yang selalu berhasil membuat Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

Sementara itu …

Ino diam tak berkutik, saat Kushina menggiringnya menuju kamar yang hanya ada satu-satunya didalam pondok.

Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat Kushina dan Minato, bohong jika ia bilang tidak tahu mereka. Kushina selain menjadi pelanggan butiknya ia juga adalah sahabat orang tuanya begitupun dengan Minato. Meskipun hanya sebatas tahu bukan mengenal dalam artian dekat.

"Aku sudah menghangatkan air, mandilah terlebih dahulu. Apakah Naruto berlaku kasar padamu? Setidaknya kalian harus mencari tempat tertutup untuk melakukannya, aku harap kalian segera meresmikan hubungan kalian." Ino ternganga, mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Kushina.

"Dan satu lagi, tenang saja aku bukanlah Ibu mertua jahat seperti yang ada di dorama-dorama hihii." Kushina malah terkikik melihat Ino yang terkejut.

"Tunggu sepertinya anda salah pah-"

"Oh ya satu lagi panggil aku Mommy." Kushina memotong ucapan Ini.

"A-apa?" Ino tergagap.

"Panggil aku Mommy sayang," Kushina memerintah dengan nada lembut.

"Mom-mommy?" Ino membeo.

"Ahhh menantu pintar," Kushina memekik senang dan memeluk Ino sekilas.

"Mandilah kau bisa masuk angin, aku akan memberi pelajaran pada anak bodoh itu." Kushina mencium pipi ino singkat dan berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Ino yang linglung dengan semua yang terjadi.

Naruto memandang malas tatapan garang Mommynya. Dan memandang sebal Daddynya yang selalu saja berpihak pada Mommy.

"Mommy tidak mau tahu, kenalkan Ino secara resmi besok saat makan malam." Tegas Kushina.

* * *

"Ya Mom aku sedang berusaha agar ia mau," Ucap Naruto cepat dan segera menutup pintu.

"Haiiisssh anakmu itu ya sama menyebalkannya denganmu." Kushina menggerutu di samping Minato.

"Dia sudah besar, percaya saja padanya. Ayo masuk kita harus menuntaskan kegiatan kita tadi." Ucap Minato seraya membukakan pintu mobil. Sedangkan Kushina dengan muka memerah memukul pelan lengan suaminya.

* * *

Naruto mendengus merasakan badannya yang gatal, ia butuh mandi agar segar. Membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju bath roomnya. Hanya ada satu bathroom di pondok mungilnya ini, yaitu didalam kamar utama dan satu-satunya. Pondok ini adalah hasil desain ayah dan oji-saannya. Untuk apa lagi jika bukan untuk menjauh dari keramaian dan bermesraan dengan istrinya. Dan kini Naruto mewarisi pondok tersebut.

Naruto menahan napasnya ketika membuka pintu, di sana di bawah guyuran shower Ino berdiri. Tubuhnya yang sintal seperti gitar spanyol basah menggoda. Kejantanannya kembali bangun dengan tiba-tiba. Berjalan tergesa dan tanpa suara Naruto terlebih dahulu memastikan pintu dan jendela pondok terkunci rapat. Belajar dari pengalaman ia tidak ingin kegiatannya dengan Ino ada yang menganggu..

Kembali menghampiri Ino yang tengah menikmati tetesan hangat pada tubuhnya, melihat itu membuat Naruto hampir lepas kendali.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruIno

WARN: NO PLAGIAT PLEASE, TYPO

Semua yang terjadi disini adalah fiktif belaka, bila ada suatu kejadian yang sama itu hanyalah semata-mata kebetulan. Dan apabila ada penggunaan suatu merk atau barang tertentu. Hanyalah semata-mata untuk kepentingan isi cerita saja.

 _Baby, cant you see?  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling_

Ino memejamkan matanya, tetesan air shower memijat tubuhnya yang pegal. Ino memikirkan apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Mommynya Naruto. Sekarang Ino tau, dari siapa Naruto mewarisi sifat keras kepala dan spontanitasnya.

Naruto.

Pemuda yang baru ia kenal kemarin. Ino tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia yang superior bisa menjadi seperti ini. Seperti jalang yang menikmati semua sentuhan Naruto, yang Ino tidak bisa pungkiri sangat memabukkan.

Shit!

Memikirkan Naruto saja sudah membuat pusat dirinya basah, Ino ingin menangis rasanya.

"Memikirkanku _babe_?"

Deg.

Ino menelan ludah, merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di telinganya. Napas Ino terengah, bahkan hanya mendengar suara serak Naruto membuat putingnya mengeras. Ino menumpukkan kedua tangannya di tembok keramik depan dirinya. Semakin bergetar saat punggungnya merasakan dada liat Naruto menempel erat.

Ino menggigit bibirnya, saat kedua tangan Naruto meremas pinggulnya. Dan melingkarkannya diperut Ino, tangan yang bisa memberi Ino kenikmatan surgawi.

"Kau bisa merasakanku yang keras karenamu." Suara serak Naruto kembali menggema. Mereka berdua basah. Dan sial, Ino tidak bisa pura-pura tidak menyadari sesuatu yang keras berada tepat diantara bongkahan pantat Ino.

Membalik tubuh Ino, Naruto menatap bola mata biru didepannya. Naruto menggertakkan gerahamnya, Ino sangat menggairahkan. Bibir seksinya yang terbuka dan terengah, juga mata sayunya yang seakan berkata _'Fuck me right now'_.

Tangan Naruto terulur mematikan shower.

Kabut uap hangat memenuhi penglihatan mereka berdua, juga kabut gairah yang mengaburkan pandangan mata. Ino memejamkan matanya saat merasakan lil dick Naruto menggesek pusat Ino yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan.

"Naruto …" Bibir Ino bergetar menyebut namanya. Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Ino, kedua tangannya mencengkram bokong Ino dengan gemas.

Dada keras Naruto semakin menekan payudara kenyal Ino.

"Ahhh-" Naruto memandang Ino bergairah, Ino terlihat begitu seksi dan bergairah. Tubuh dan rambut Ino yang mengkilat basah, dan putting Ino yang menegang menggesek dadanya.

Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Fuck!

Dengan keras bibir Naruto melumat bibir Ino keras menggigitnya gemas. Dinding keramik bathroomnya memantulkan bunyi kecipak mulutnya dan desahan tertahan Ino.

Kepala Ino pening akan gairah yang meminta di salurkan, peduli setan! Jika ia terlihat murahan atau fakta bahwa lelaki yang mencumbunya baru ia kenal kemarin. Jemari Ino menyusuri rambut basah Naruto yang semakin kusut, membalas lumatan Naruto dengan membabi buta.

Lidah Naruto menelusup ke dalam mulut Ino, mengabsen setiap gigi dan mencecap rasa dari mulut yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan kontrol. Naruto mengerang, rasanya sangat memabukkan, sudahkah ia mengatakannya? Naruto tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menggesekkan kejantanannya pada pussy Ino yang semakin basah kuyup. Tangan kirinya meremas pantat Ino keras, mungkin meninggalkan bekas kemerahan nantinya. Sebelahnya lagi merangkak ke atas memilin putting payudara Ino yang semakin menegang.

"Aaahhh oohhhnnnn-" Ino mendesah, saat Naruto menurunkan ciuman pada bahu putihnya dan turun di payudaranya. Ino semakin menghentakkan tubuhnya ke depan, melengkungkan punggungnya saat Naruto mengulum payudaranya. Ia hampir keluar hanya gara-gara rangsangan seperti ini.

Cukup.

"We move Honey," dan bagai terkena mantra Ino mengangguk. Ino mengalungkan kakinya pada Naruto dan pasrah saat Naruto membawanya keluar bathroom.

* * *

Karin membuka pelan pintu kamar Ino, tersenyum senang saat membayangkan ia akan menemukan Ino dan Naruto di ranjang berdua. Namun yang Karin temui adalah ranjang besar yang rapih juga sepi. Dengan panik Karin berlari ke balkon namun nihil tidak ada begitu juga di kamar mandi.

Berjalan dengan cepat hampir berlari, Karin menuju kamar Gaara.

Cklek.

Karin semakin panik, yang ia temui hanya Gaara yang tertidur dengan iler.

Ieyuuh. Jika fans Gaara tahu Gaara tidur dengan iler dan mulut terbuka. Mungkin akan melarikan diri dan ilfeel. Harusnya Ino memfoto Gaara dulu, namun karena panik mungkin memfoto Gaara bisa ia tunda ketika sudah menemukan Ino atau Naruto.

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, saat Karin mendudukkan dirinya di dapur. Karin membuka mantel yang melapisi gaun tidurnya, peluh membasahi pelipis dan lehernya. Menenggak habis air di depannya, Karin tersentak baru ingat.

Istal kuda.

Mungkin saja mereka di sana, walaupun akal sehatnya membantah dengan kuat. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bercinta dengan kuda. Toh ia akan memastikannya.

Karin mendesah kecewa, karena lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukan Naruto dan Ino.

"Bodoh, untuk apa aku mencari mereka." Karin menoyor kepalanya pelan.

Oh, okay.

Ia hanya butuh foto _intim_ Naruto dan Ino untuk dikirimkan ke Mommynya. Well karena Mommynya menjanjikan ia akan diijinkan berlibur ke manapun yang Karin inginkan selama satu bulan dan tanpa bodyguard. Tentunya tawaran yang menggiurkan mengingat kemana saja ia pergi pasti Daddynya tau.

' _Wherever you go and grow, you always be my little girl darl'_

Itu yang selalu Daddynya katakana jika ia memintanya untuk berhenti mengetahui semua kegiatan Karin bahkan hingga ke percintaannya. Maka tanpa berpikir dua kali Karin menerima tawaran menggiurkan dan Mommynya.

Baiklah hanya satu tempat yang Karin harus benar-benar pastikan. Tanpa memperdulikan malam yang larut, Karin melangkahkan kainya ke jalan setapak menuju hutan. Udara dingin menyapu bahu tenjangnya, oh sial Karin meninggalkan mantelnya di dapur.

Karin mengurungkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke mansion mengambil mantel. Membuang waktu saja. Tanpa memperdulikan dinginnya malam Karin kembali berjalan.

Karin menjerit kaget saat tangannya di tarik keras. Mata Karin membulat melihat sosok di depannya.

"Sa- Sasuke."

* * *

The taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
Youre toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you

Naruto tidak peduli lagi apakah kasurnya akan basah oleh mereka berdua. Gairahnya sudah berkumpul di kejantanannya dan meminta di lepaskan.

Ino tidak melawan saat Naruto merengkuhnya, membawanya ke kamar. Ino memperhatikan Naruto yang menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati, Ino melambung, Naruto memperlakukan Ino lembut seperti Kristal yang akan pecah kapan saja.

Muka Ino memerah ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto telanjang, lupakan saat di bathroom gairah membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih sehingga ia tidak bisa mengeksplor matanya menyusuri pemandangan tubuh telanjang Naruto.

Namun akal sehat kembali mengambil alih pikirannya, Ino mendorong tubuh Naruto pelan.

"Naruto bagaimana orang tu-"

"Jangan pikirkan mereka," Naruto memotong ucapan Ino dengan cepat, dan mengecup bibirnya.

Ino terdiam.

"Kita baru kenal kem-" Naruto membungkam bibir Ino, melumatnya gemas.

"Nar- Narutoohhh," Ino masih berusaha berbicara diantara desahannya.

"Sayang, jangan memikirkan apapun. Cukup nikmati okay?" suara serak Naruto memohon. Ino mengangguk.

Nafsu kembali membelenggu akal sehatnya.

Naruto mendekap Ino dengan sensual, bibirnya menjelajahi setiap jengkal kulit Ino mengenali dan menandai. Ino tidak dapat menahan desahan nikmat dari apa yang Naruto perbuat pada tubuhnya.

Bibir Naruto mengulum puting payudara Ino yang tegak menantang. Tangan satunya meremas sebelah payudaranya seakan ingin memberikan kenikmatan yang seimbang pada ke dua payudara Ino.

Tangan Ino menekan waja Naruto di dadanya , perbuatan Naruto berdampak pada cairan kewanitaan di antara ke dua pahanya yang semakin mengalir deras.

"Aaahhhhhhh eghhhh, NARUTO-"

Ino menjerit saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan klistoris dikulum, kepala Naruto di tekan oleh Ino semakin dalam. Seolah-seolah semua kenikmata bergelung mengumpul jadi satu menunggu meledak. Ino tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Naruu aa- Ahhhh aaaku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ohhhh AHHH-"

"Yaa sayang _cum for me_ ," tangan Naruto menggantikan bibirnya memainkan klistoris Ino.

Tangan Naruto terasa basah, dengan cepat lidahnya menyapu pussy Ino. Mencecap dan merasakan cairan kenikmatan Ino.

" _Taste of yours like sugar, I want it everyday_." Suara Naruto terdengar seksi.

Ino lemas, malam ini ia sudah orgasme dua kali.

"Ini baru pembuka, hidangan utama mu sudah siap."

Naruto menggesekkan kejantanannya, Ino yang pasca orgasme lemas kembali melenguh nikmat. Naruto merasakan sebuah penghalang dalam perjalanannya menuju lubang kenikmatan Ino. Shit! Ino seorang perawan.

"Kecewa mendapatiku masih perawan heh?" Ino tidak dapat menahan kata-kata sarkasnya, saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang meragu.

"Tidak, aku merasa sangat senang menjadi yang pertama untukmu," _dan terakhir_ sambung Naruto dalam hati.

"Perawan atau bukan aku tidak akan mengehentikan kegiatan kita _sugar_ ," Naruto berbisik sekdutif.

"-ini mungkin terasa sakit, percayalah hanya sebentar." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Ino dan mengecupnya. Hati Ino bergetar, Ino merasa-

Dicintai?

Rasa perih di kewanitaannya membuyarkan pikiran Ino. Rasanya seperti di robek menjadi dua. Dengan sigap Naruto membungkam bibir Ino melumatnya, jemarinya memainkan puting payudara Ino memberikan kenikmatan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit.

"May I?" Naruto bertanya saat Ino mulai tenang. Dengan malu-malu Ino mengangguk.

Ino mendesah saat ritme pelan Naruto menjadi cepat, hampir seperti racauan.

"Ahhh ohhhhh Naruuuh di bawah sanaaahhh sangat penuhhhh akhhhhhh-" Ino meracau jemarinya mencengkram helaian pirang Naruto.

"Sugaar, you're so tight, wet, ohhhh SHIT! FUCK!" Naruto hilang kendali, kedua tangannya meremas bongkahan payudara Ino yang memantul-mantul akibat sodokannya. Milik Ino sangat sempit begitu menjepit kejantanannya. Tangannya berpindah mencengkram pantat semok Ino, memperdalam tusukan kejantanannya.

Ini sangat nikmat, lebih nikmat saat Naruto menggunakan lidah dan jemarinya. Ino menjerit histeris, sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali ingin meledak.

"Baby wait, with me ohhhh Fuck." Naruto semakin mempercepat sodokannya. Suara erangan dan desahan mereka bersahutan diiringi bunyi kecipak basah dari tumbukan kedua paha mereka.

Naruto mendekap Ino dengan kuat, tidak ia rasakan perih punggugnya akibat kuku tajam cengkraman kuat Ino.

"FUCK ME HARD- Ahhhhhhhh."

"SHIT."

Mereka berdua melolong menjerit nikmat. Ino masih mengatur nafasnya, sensasi saat Naruto menyemprotkan sperma di dalamnya terasa sangat nikmat. Jadi ini kenikmatan bercinta yang selalu teman-temannya ceritakan.

Naruto menatap Ino lembut. _He's the first_! Ia sangat-sangat senang saat mengetahui jika ia yang pertama berada di dalam Ino.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Suara serak Naruto mengalun. Ino bergidig, apalagi mengingat desahan Naruto yang teramat sangat seksi.

"Tidak terlalu," Ino mencicit.

" _Another round, darl_?"

TBC

Gila tangan gue gemeter ngetiknya. Selamat membaca terimakasih untuk yang udah nunggu nunggu cerita ini :'))

Oh yaa aku mau nanya niih, aku ada novel terjemahan rame banget. Kira-kira boleh gak ya menurut kalian aku remake dengan pair NaruIno?


	10. Bagian 10

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruIno

WARN: NO PLAGIAT PLEASE, TYPO

Semua yang terjadi disini adalah fiktif belaka, bila ada suatu kejadian yang sama itu hanyalah semata-mata kebetulan. Dan apabila ada penggunaan suatu merk atau barang tertentu. Hanyalah semata-mata untuk kepentingan isi cerita saja.

Karin & Ino : 23 tahun.  
Naruto, Sasuke dkk : 26 tahun.

 **Bagian 10**

Karin mengenal Sasuke sedari ia masih memakai popok, tentu saja karena keluarga mereka bertetangga dan terlebih Sasuke adalah teman kakaknya. Sebagai adik Naruto Karin akui ia begitu dekat dengan sang kakak, Karin kecil akan selalu berlari dan memeluk Naruto saat Naruto turun dari bis sekolah. Dan tak ketinggalan Sasuke pun selalu dapat Sweet Hug dari Karin. Kedekatannya dengan Sasuke terjalin begitu saja, apalagi Naruto sudah mulai menjahili adiknya dan Sasuke yang seperti superhero penyelamat dari kejahilan Naruto. Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, bahkan Karin bersikeras selalu ingin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Semua mulai berbeda saat Karin menginjak kelas 3 smp.

Sekolah Karin dan Naruto berada dalam satu kompleks yang sama yang memisahkan gedung SMA, SMP dan SD hanya sebuah lapangan olahraga. Sebagai bungsu Karin sangat di manja, toh Naruto dan Mom Dadnya tidak keberatan. Alasan lainnya Ino diijinkan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan agar Naruto bisa mengawasi adiknya yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

"Sasuke-nii? Di mana Naru-nii?" Karin bertanya pada Sasuke yang baru saja datang menjemputnya pulang.

"Hn, Naruto ada latihan sepak bola. Ayo," Karin menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang besar sangat kontras dengan tangan Karin yang mungil.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri trotoar, toh jarak sekolah ke rumah mereka hanya 25 menit.

"Sasuke-nii,"

"Hn,"

"Jika kalian berdua sudah lulus, siapa yang akan menemaniku pulang?" Karin mencebikkan bibirnya sedih.

"Kau kan sudah besar,"

"Tapi aku tidak mau sendiri." Mata Karin berkaca-kaca saat membayangkan Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkannya.

"Temanmu kan banyak,"

"Ahh, benar juga." Karin mengangguk-angguk"

"Sasuke-nii,"

"Hn."

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku pacaran?"

"APA." Sasuke mengehentikan langkahnya dan menatap Karin tajam.

"I-itu teman-temanku sudah mempunyai pacar sedangkan aku belum, lalu kata Tenten-chan masa mudaku akan terbuang sia-sia." Karin mempoutkan pipinya.

"Omong kosong," Sasuke mendengus tidak suka. Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Karin pelan.

"Lalu kau ingin pacaran dengan siapa?"

"Aku ingin dengan Sasuke-nii hihii," jawaban Karin membuat Sasuke tertegun. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah imut Karin dan tersenyum, semburat merah samar-samar muncul di pipinya. Karin menjadi salah tingkah melihat Sasuke yang terdiam, apakah salah ucapannya?

"Kata Tenten-chan kita pacaran adalah selalu bersama dengan orang yang kita suka dan kita sayangi, aku ingin bersama dengan Sasuke-nii karena aku suka dan sayang Sasuke-nii." Bibir mungil Karin tersenyum manis. Sasuke merasakan dirinya hilang akal, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kendali dirinya. Shit, dengan tergesa Sasuke meraup bibir Karin yang seolah mengundangnya membuat Karin membelalakkan matanya kaget.

* * *

Karin membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, cekalan Sasuke di tangannya menimbulkan rasa sakit. Kenapa dari puluhan tamu kakaknya ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Le-lepas Sasuke-nii, tanganku sakit," dengan pelan Karin menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Bukannya melepaskan tangan Karin namun malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya membuat Karin meringis sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menekan setiap suku kata pertanyaannya. Mata kelam Sasuke menelusuri tubuh Karin, apa yang dipikirkan gadis ceroboh di depannya ini? Tidak sadarkah pakaian tipis yang ia gunakan bisa mengundang datangnya marabahaya? Apalagi berjalan seorang diri di tempat yang sepi dan temaram seperti ini.

Hilang sudah semua keberanian yang sedari tadi Karin koar-koarkan untuk mencari kakak bodohnya. Karin mendengus, untuk saat ini ia sangat muak melihat wajah pria tampan di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," Karin menjawab ketus dan menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. Ruam merah kini mewarnai pergelangan kulit putih Karin.

"Perhatikam ucapanmu Karin, kau tidak akan pernah tau banyak bahaya di tempat seperti ini untuk gadis ceroboh sepertimu." Sasuke mendesis bahaya, tersinggung dengan ucapan Karin.

"Ya dan salah satu bahaya contohnya adalah dirimu." Karin membalas ucapan Sasuke tajam. Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, gadis ini benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sasuke.

"Oh kau sengaja ya? Berpakaian seperti itu untuk menggodaku lalu menjeratku ke dalam tali pernikahan seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa tahun lalu."

Deg.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya menghalau air mata yang mendesak turun, bagaimana bisa Sasuke masih menuduhnya seperti ini. Karin mencoba menarik napas mengisi oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang terasa sesak.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan saat itu aku tidak sengaja dan banyak saksi mata yang tahu itu," Karin membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

"Aku tau, ini salahku karena terlalu mencintai dan menginginkanmu Sasuke-nii." Karin tidak dapat membendung tangisannya bulir-bulir air mata turun membasahi pipinya namun dengan kasar Karin menghapusnya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku jangan pernah menganggu hidupku, dengan kau yang selalu mengacaukan setiap rencanaku membuatku membenci dirimu." Tanpa perasaan Sasuke berkata dengan dingin.

Karin menutup mulutnya mencegah isakannya terdengar pemuda brengsek di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah hiks membuat Sasuke-nii mencintaiku. Aku minta maaf selama ini selalu mengganggumu. Aku berjanji akan menghilangkan rasa cintaku dan melupakanmu." Karin menutup matanya namun bayangan Sasuke yang selalu tersenyum hangat seakan hadir untuk mengejeknya.

"Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku karena aku sudah dewasa Sasuke, selamat tinggal Sasuke-nii. Terimakasih sudah menjadi cinta pertamaku." Suara Karin bergetar pilu berbalik badan Karin berlari pergi kembali ke mansion meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dugh.

Sasuke meninju pohon di depannya, Shit! Kenapa rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya, melihat wajah Karin yang bahkan masih terlihat mempesona dalam kilauan air matanya?

* * *

Ino mengerjapkan matanya saat mencoba membuka mata. Cahay matahari yang menerobos sela-sela gorden kamar membuat matanya silau. Tubuhnya terasa remuk belum lagi beban berat menindih perutnya, Ino membalikkan badannya membelakangi cahaya matahari. Ino menutup mulutnya mencegah teriakannya tersangkut ditenggorokan.

Di hadapannya Naruto terbaring telanjang, ingatan Ino memutar kejadian semalam dengan cepat. Jantung Ino berpacu cepat dan pipi Ino memerah tanpa bisa ia cegah. Memalukan, bagaimana ia yang masih perawan menyerahkan mahkotanya kepada Naruto, pemuda yang baru kemarin ia kenal. Ino menutup matanya berusaha mengenyahkan gejolak di dalam dadanya.

Naruto, begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Bahkan Ino bisa merasakan hembusan napas Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Naruto sangat tampan dilihat dari dekat, helaian pirangnya berantakan menutupi dahinya. Bulu mata panjangnya melembayungi matanya yang terpejam, Ino tidak dapat menahan jemarinya yang gatal untuk tidak memegang wajah Naruto. Dengan pelan jemari Ino menyapu rahang tegas Naruto yang lembut. Jempol Ino meraba pelan bibir bawah Naruto, kembali teringat bibir ini yang semalam bisa membuat dirinya menjerit keras.

Dengan perlahan Ino melepas rengkuhan tangan Naruto dipinggangnya, dengan pelan Ino melangkah tangannya mengambil selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua. Namun cepat-cepat ia letakkan, karena akibat tindakannya badan Naruto yang telanjang bulat akan terlihat jelas. Dengan berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan suara Ino berjalan menuju bathroom untuk sesaat Ino meringis nyeri yang menyengat di daerah pusat dirinya. Merutuki Naruto yang semalem terlalu bersemangat.

 _She wake up in the morning  
Jump in the shower  
Then rubs on her lotion  
While She's wrapped in her towel_

Naruto membuka matanya segera membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu bathroom, lekukan tubuh Ino samar terbayang di balik dinding kaca buram bathroom. Naruto berimajinasi liar, sangat menggairahkan sepertinya bercinta di bawah shower. Ia merasakan suatu kesenangan sendiri melihat kegiatan Ino dari ranjangnya. Bolehkah ia berharap?

Mata Naruto segera tertutup saat pintu bathroom terbuka, aroma aftershave florest menguar ke dalam indra penciumannya. Dada Naruto bergejolak Ino memakai sabun cair miliknya, pasti sekujur tubuh Ino mempunyai harum yang sama dengan Naruto. Kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu kamar tertutup, dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya. Senyum Naruto semakin berkembang saat melihat noda merah di atas kasurnya. Ada rasa bangga menjadi yang pertama bagi Ino.

 _There's nothing more I can say  
When she's singing to herself da-da-da-da-da-daa  
When she's singing to herself da-da-da-da-da-daa  
Oh she's so cute_

Ino menyenandungkan lagu Bruno Mars yang berjudul Dance in The Mirror yang Ino ubah menjadi Dance in The Kitchen, seraya menuangkan saos pasta di atas spaghetti yang sudah Ino tiriskan. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam kulkas hanya jus jeruk kemasan dan beberapa ramen serta spaghetti instan. Pasta umtuk sarapan tidak terlalu buruk kan.

"Da-da-da-da-daa …" Suara Ino memelan sata melihat Naruto yang sedang bersedekap di pintu dapur, Naruto terlihat segar dengan rambut yang masih basah serta acak-acakan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan Ino tidak Naruto hiraukan, yang ia dapatkan hanya tatapan intens Naruto yang membuat dirinya salah tingkah.

"Maaf aku sangat tidak sopan mengacak-acak dapurmu," Ino menggigit bibirnya gugup. Namun Naruto tidak bergeming.

Naruto menikmati setiap ekspresi wajah yang Ino, wajah kaget dan gugupnya serta jangan lupakan wajah memerah malu-malu Ino yang selalu sukses membangkitkan sisi buas dirinya. Oh Shit, sabarlah Naruto Jr kau akan mendapatkan jatahmu tapi jangan sekarang, dalam hati Naruto menggerutu.

"Hm ini terlihat sangat lezat," Naruto menyudahi acara menggoda sang dara, wajah malu-malu yang Ino perlihatkan akan berakibat fatal. Naruto mendengar Ino mendengus.

"Ini pasta instan rasanya akan sama saja, siapapun yang membuatnya."

"Tentu saja berbeda karna kau yang membuatnya," Ino merutuki dirinya yang tersipu hanya karena gombalan murahan Naruto.

"Ayo kita makan. Ittadakimasu," Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu dengan cepat menggulung spageti dan memakannya.

Mereka berdua makan dengan hening, sesekali Ino tersipu saat tidak sengaja ia tertangkap basah curi-curi pandang pada Naruto. Gezz, ia bukan remaja lagi padahal tapi sangat susah menjaga rona wajah agar tak terlihat tersipu malu. Pandangan Naruto menelusuri sekujur tubuh Ino yang terbalut kemeja putih Naruto yang kebesaran, besarnya kemeja Naruto tetap saja tidak dapat menutupi lekuk lembut tubuh Ino.

"Sudah selesai? Aku akan cuci piringnya." Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya saat Ino mengambil piring kosong di depannya membawa ke wastafel untuk di cuci.

Ino sangat tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir disini yang dipenuhi kecanggungan dan salah tingkah, oh hanya dirinya saja yang salah tingkah sedangkan naruto tidak. Ino bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto akan berkata,

'Lupakan saja kejadian semalam'

Atau,

'Aku akan menikahimu karena sudah menodaimu'

Atau lebih parahnya,

'Kau sangat cocok jadi partner ranjangku, berminat kerja sama?'

Ino menggelengkan kepala dari berbagai kemungkinan yang berseliweran di dalam pikirannya. Dirinya terlalu banyak membaca novel-novel roman picisan.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan _sweetheart"_ Suara serak Naruto berbisik lembut di telinganya, di susul dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkar dipinggangnya kedua jemari naruto tertaut manis di perutnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan, perbuatanmu membuatku susah bergerak." Ino berusaha melepaskan jalinan tangan Naruto di perutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kita berkembang secepat ini, oh ralat sangat cepat." Naruto berkata pelan, membuat Ino tertegun. Ucapan Naruto sangat masuk akal, apa yang bisa Ino harapkan dari hubungan kilat ini.

Toh walau dadanya selalu berdebar bahkan di saat pertama melihat Naruto tidak mengubah fakta jika mereka baru kenal kemarin lusa dan tadi malam baru saja berbagi ranjang. Dan juga hubungan antara Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto, yang sama sekali tidak Ino ketahui. Dengan pelan Ino membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-san, ini pertama kalinya aku begitu dekat dengan lawan jenis. Dan aku rasa ikatan di antara kita hanya ketertarikan fisik saja. Aku tidak tau dirimu juga kau yang tidak tau tentang diriku. A-aku rasa seharusnya kita melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan menganggap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi." Ino menundukkan kepalanya, akhirnya ia dapat mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Bagaimana bisa gadis yang baru saja ia rengu keperawanannya mengatakan untuk melupakan kejadian yang bahkan Naruto ragu bisa melupakannya. For God Sake, malam yang Naruto habiskan bersama Ino terasa luar biasa. Apalagi mengingat lekuk Ino yang terasa sempurna didalam dekapan tubuhnya. Dan sekarang gadis- oh oke gadis yang sudah sah menjadi wanita itu memintannya untuk melupakan malam yang bergelora itu? Never happen.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Naruto mencoba berkata lembut pada Ino, sorot matanya menatap ino yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam kungkungannya.

"Aku bilang lupak- emmmphhhh," bibir Ino sudah terlebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir Naruto dengan gemas Naruto menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Ino secara bergantian, tangan Naruto dengan sensual meremas pinggul Ino.

"Naruuuhhh-" dengan lihai Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ino menyecap mulut yang baru saja berkata dengan tidak sopannya untuk melupakan kegiatan intim mereka semalam.

Hidung Ino tersengal mencoba bernapas saat mulutnya sibuk membalas cumbuan Naruto, Naruto menghentikan French Kiss dan tersengal. Damn! Muka Ino yang merona merah, bibirnya yang bengkak akibat lumatannya juga mata yang terlihat sayu membuat Naruto panas. Ia sangat bergairah sekarang.

"Dengar Yamana Ino, kau bilang ingin melupakanku?" Ino mengangguk kaku.

"Maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengingatkanmu seperti sekarang ini."

Dengan sekali hentak Naruto mengangkat Ino menuju kamar pondok.

Tbc.

Huwaaa maafkan akuu baru bisa update, kira-kira ini kerasa gak ya feelnya? Oh ya untuk soal remake novel yang aku bahas kemaren aku bakalan up kalau radar tamat ya wkwk. Kemarin ada yang riview katanya remake harus memakai bahasa ku sendiri, ya itu benar. Tapi untuk yang belum tau remake tuh dibagi 2, old version dan new version. Disini aku bakalan pakek yang old version karena kalau pakek yang new version aku gak mau chemistrinya hilang huehehe. Dan untuk minta ijin ke penulisnya jujur susah banget karena yang bakalan aku remake ini penulisnya orang luar negeri, kalau orang indo mah bisa diusahakan.

Fyi doang sebenarnya aku suka menjelajah ke fandom lain dan banyak kok yang remake pake old version hanya mengganti nama pemeran dan tempatnya saja. Tapi alur cerita sama dengan cerita yang mereka remake. Coba deh sekali-kali main ke fandom screensplays banyak kok cerita remake dari penulis terkenal kayak Sandra Brown, Lisa Kleypas etc. dan oh ya kita gak akan di sebut plagiat kalau kita mencantumkan penulis novel yang kita remake. Nulis FF juga bisa disebut plagiat bahkan pencatutan hak cipta jika kita gak nyantumin disclaimernya. Ini mah aku curhat ya bukan menggurui, kalau ada yang tersinggung, aku minta maaf.

Terima kasih juga yang sudah setia menanti cerita abal geje aku ini, maaf ya pendek aku lagi terkena problematika kehidupan. Ternyata benar, hidup tak seindah drama korea.

Sekian.


End file.
